Miraculous AU: Cult of Dark Wings
by Drahjan
Summary: After Hawkmoth's near defeat on Hero's Day, the Akuma attacks have become more of a hassle for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Forcing his hand, Master Fu must recruit more heroes to help protect Paris. Will it be enough? And what new threat lurks within the shadows created by Hawkmoth's Dark Wings. [Latest Chapter: Out of Time Part 1 (Pharaoh 2)]
1. i - Rise of the Miraculous Trio

Miraculous Ladybug

Rise of the Miraculous Trio

_**DM Notes- Greetings readers. I'm a bit new to this side of the internet. Most of my works are under other fandoms. If you enjoy Gravity Falls or even Danny Phantom, I encourage you to check them out. Miraculous is a great show and I am rather fond of it. Just not some of the rabid pairers that are around. I will say it now, Marinette is not my favorite character. Now, don't get me wrong, Marinette is a good character, but I honestly prefer Adrien.**_

_**This story will be set after the grand finale of season two, so forgive me if a few details don't fit with future episodes from season three. All of these first few chapters will tie into each other and are non-linear, unless stated otherwise. For the most part, I want to focus on the three new Miraculous holders: Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. But I will acknowledge any other holders that make an appearance. So, without a further ado, let's begin.**_

* * *

How dare she? How dare Marinette kiss her Adrien? Chloe was not happy about the fact Marinette kissed Adrien on the check after the events of Heroes' Day. Of course, she would have vocalized her thoughts, if not for the fact that she was trying to become a better person. Not to mention she knew how the others would react if she acted like Adrien was nothing more than a possession.

After the group went their separate ways, Chloe started to cool down after she thought about the situation differently. She really couldn't blame Marinette, she would probably have done the same thing. Though that doesn't mean she wasn't still agitated by the kiss.

Suddenly, Chloe was stopped by a wooden cane, snapping her out of her thoughts. She had nearly stepped right into traffic. Chloe took a gulp of air. "That was a bit close for comfort. Wouldn't you agree?" Came the voice of the man who just saved her.

Chloe turned her head to look down at an old Chinese man with a gray beard. "We wouldn't want to lose the great Queen Bee, now would we?" He asked, surprising Chloe.

Chloe snapped her head forward with a huff. "You're mistaken, old man. I'm no longer Queen Bee."

The old man chuckled at the blonde as he brought his cane back down. "Very true. Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer in need of your services after Hawkmoth's near defeat."

Chloe huffed in annoyance as the traffic light changed. She then began to walk across only to be stopped by what the man said next. "If given the opportunity, would you like to be her again?"

Chloe turned, glaring at the stranger. "Of course I would. What kind of question is that?"

The man chuckled. "Ladybug has told me a lot about you, Chloe Bourgeois. And I must agree with her. You are spoiled and arrogant. And you have humiliated others just to raise your own ego." Chloe stiffened at his words. "However, being a holder of the Bee Miraculous has changed you for the better. And with time, you can be the hero, and the person, you want to be."

Thankfully, no-one was paying any mind to the two. The man then walked up to Chloe and handed her a piece of paper. "I will give you time to make a decision. When you are ready, come to me with your answer." He said as Chloe hesitantly took the paper.

The old man then left her with her thoughts.

* * *

[Rena Rouge/Carapace]

This was not an ideal date for Nino. Don't get him wrong, it was nice to spend time with his girlfriend. But hunting for Ladybug? "Why are we here again?" The DJ asked as they walked around a different part of town than what he was used to.

"I've gotten a handful of reports that Ladybug was spotted in this area during various Akuma attacks. Just before you, Chloe, and I were temporarily given a Miraculous in fact."

Nino was now interested. "That is odd. So this may be where Ladybug hides out then?"

"Probably, or Ladybug was given her Miraculous by someone else, and this is where she goes to meet with this said person." Alya replied.

Nino was about to respond, but was interrupted by someone else. "Very good, Rena Rouge." They said, spooking the couple.

Nino and Alya turn to see an old Chinese man standing behind them. "I was going to come look for the two of you, but it seems you have come looking for me instead." The man stated.

"You?" Nino asked before seeing the Miraculous of the Turtle on the man's wrist. "Wayzz?"

The kwami then revealed himself from behind the old man. "It is good to see you again, Nino."

"I believe we have matters to discuss." The old man stated, a tired smile still on his face.

* * *

Nino and Alya were soon lead to the old man's home, where he introduced himself as Master Fu and his role as the guardian. "So, you are the Guardian of the Miraculouses? Then how did Hawkmoth obtain his?" Alya asked, before taking a cup of tea Fu offered to her.

Master Fu gave a sigh. "My only mistake as a Guardian. I made a grave error long ago. And as a result of my error, it and the Peacock Miraculouses were lost." He explained.

There was a silence as the two processed this information. "Do you know who Hawkmoth is?" Alya asked.

Master Fu shook his head. "I do not. There is book that holds all the secrets of the Miraculouses that was also lost. Ladybug told me that she had seen the book with a dear friend of yours, Adrien Agreste."

Nino and Alya gasped. "You're not saying that-" Nino asked.

Master Fu raised a hand to silence Nino as he sipped his tea. "Ladybug had her concerns as well, and only told me about this after she herself was able to prove Adrien's innocence. I can assure you, Adrien is not the holder of the Moth Miraculous." He stated, earning a sigh of relief from the two in front of him.

"So does that mean that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?" Alya asked.

"If he is, Gabriel was able to cover his tracks with his Akuma identity, the Collector." Master Fu stated. "And if that is the case, it begs the question of who he acquired the Miraculous from."

The two teens nodded. Nino then had a thought. "Not to be rude, my dude – I mean, Master Fu, but you said earlier that you were looking for us. Why is that?"

Master Fu chuckled. "Yes, it seems we have gotten a bit sidetracked. I have brought the two of you here for a purpose. As you may know, Hawkmoth has become an ever more increasing threat. Some of his Akuma cause more damage than any of us would like. Additionally, I am noticing an increase in Akuma attacks as of late. And Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot afford to have their concentration split. I would like to offer you the chance to become Rena Rouge and Carapace once again." He explained, surprising the two in front of him. "Ladybug put her trust in the two of you for a reason. And I must say, you two have certainly earned the trust of this old man."

Nino and Alya were practically speechless. This was a magnificent opportunity being presented to them. "I – I don't know what to say." Alya replied. "I thank you for this offer and for sharing to us this information. But this is a lot to take in."

Nino gave a nod in agreement. Fu then chuckled. "I would expect nothing less. Of course, I don't expect an answer immediately. I want you two to think about my offer." He then turned his attention to Nino. "If I may, Nino, I would like to speak with you in private."

This request shocked the couple. The two looked at each other before shrugging. Alya gave a nod before standing up and walking outside, so she would not hear what was said. As much as she would like to know what the two would be talking about, she didn't want to lose Fu's trust.

* * *

[Queen Bee]

The next morning, Chloe sat on her bed with the paper the old man had given her in hand. On this piece of paper was an address. Chloe was so sure of herself when the geezer had first asked the question. But after the small talk they had, Chloe became less sure of herself.

"_You are spoiled and arrogant._"

"_With time, you can be the hero, and the person, you want to be._"

"_Ladybug has told me a lot about you, Chloe Bourgeois. And I must agree with her._"

Even though Ladybug found her unfitting for the Miraculous, she gave her a second chance. And because of that, Chloe now wants to better herself. She wants to be the person Ladybug knew she could be. But was Chloe ready for such a responsibility? Even after she blew it her first time? Was she capable of becoming an actual hero?

This bothered her for the entire morning. So much so, she didn't acknowledge her butlers or her father. Even at school, she didn't pay attention to Marinette and Lulu going back and forth with whatever garbage they were spilling. Nothing else mattered. At some point, a familiar red mop caught her attention. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the walking fashion disaster. Chloe overheard at some point he illustrated his hero and Ladybug fighting Chloe's recent failure, the Queen Wasp. And to be honest, she didn't remember seeing him at the party Marinette threw for her after the Maladictator fiasco. If he had yet to change his mind about her, Chloe knew there was a chance not many people had either. And that did not help with her confidence.

"_Being a holder of the Bee Miraculous has changed you for the better._" The old man's words repeated in her mind.

_Has it? Has being Queen Bee really done that much? _Chloe asked herself.

She was only Queen Bee three times, her first was a total flop, but her last saw the near defeat of Hawkmoth.

Chloe took out the address she was given and gave it one last look. As if to give her that last push she needed to decide. Her eyes then narrowed, her mind was now made up. There was no turning back now.

* * *

[Rena Rouge/Carapace]

"I mean, it's a fantastic offer." Alya stated, still debating whether or not to accept Master Fu's offer to become Rena Rouge and Carapace again. "We can get promoted to part-time heroes. We'll be able to help out Ladybug and Chat Noir more. But…"

Alya and Nino were seated in the Cafeteria. Marinette had left, fuming mad at the current situation with Lila. "But?" Nino asked.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir must have their plates full. Not only do they have to face Hawkmoth and his Akuma, but they also have to live their normal lives. Whatever those may be. Could we actually handle that kind of responsibility? And somehow be able to hide that kind of double-life from our friends? Our families?" Alya replied.

Nino placed a hand on Alya's. "I'm sure those two had the same questions and worries. I'm almost positive that's why Ladybug doesn't want her or Chat Noir to reveal their identities to each other. She doesn't want to endanger those they care for. And they've been doing this for over a year now." He said to assure her.

Alya gave Nino a small smile. "Well, I know what my decision is. What about you, Shelly?"

Nino laughed. "We are probably thinking the same thing." He then dropped his smile. "But, could you please not call me '_Shelly_' anymore?"

Alya giggled. "No promises."

* * *

Other than the weird akuma that posed as Adrien, everything was fine for the rest of the day. After the bell rang to release the students, Alya and Nino made their way back to Master Fu's home to give him their answer. Upon walking through the door, Master Fu was there to greet them. "I see you two have come to a decision." He said with a smile.

The two nodded. "We have, Master Fu." Alya replied.

Master Fu brought out a small box from behind his back. "Alya Césaire, it is my honor to present you with the Fox Miraculous. I believe I you know the rest." He said as Alya gratefully took the box. "And to you, Nino Lahiffe," Fu added as Wayzz flew in from behind the two teenagers. "I present to you the Miraculous of the Turtle. As its former holder, I wish my former partner well in your care. And soon, I will share with you all the secrets of the Order of the Guardians." He said, causing Alya to gasp and look at Nino with shock.

(_Flashback: 24 Hours_)

_After watching Alya leave, Nino turned back to Master Fu. "I – Is there something wrong, Master Fu, sir?" Nino asked nervously. _

_When it has come to figures of authority, Nino has not had the best of luck. One such example being Gabriel Agreste, when the man in question forbade Adrien from seeing Nino again, just because of his lifestyle. "Nino. Do you know why I gave Ladybug and Chat Noir their Miraculouses?" Fu asked, earning a silent head shack from the boy in front of him. "I am almost 200 years old. I am not the lively man I once was. And, unfortunately, I have no children. No legacy to pass my teachings on to. I am the last of the Order of the Guardians. When I die, so will the secrets of the Miraculouses."_

"_That's terrible!" Nino stated._

"_However. I have faith that I can pass on my teachings to Ladybug and Chat Noir. But they may not be enough. In addition to my offer to let you continue this fight as Carapace, I would like to have you as my protégé." He said, surprising Nino._

"_Ah! Master Fu, sir! I'm … I'm honored, but why me?"_

_Master Fu chuckled. "I see great promise in you, Nino."_

"_As do I," Wayzz added, offering Nino a fist bump. "Bro."_

_Nino chuckled. As shocked as he was, it was hard not to laugh at Wayzz trying to connect with him. Nino accepted Wayzz's fist bump. "Thanks, bro." He then turned back to Master Fu. "I will have to think this over. It's a lot to take in."_

"_I await your answer." Fu replied. "Dude."_

(End of Flashback)

Master Fu then took off the Miraculous before handing it to Nino. Nino bowed. "Thank you, Master Fu. I am honored."

"The honor is mine." Fu stated as Nino rose and accepted the Miraculous. "Wayzz, has our final guest arrived?"

Nino and Alya, who was still trying to process what was happening, turned to Wayzz. "Yes Master. She looks like she has her mind made." The kwami replied.

"Alya, Nino, you are not the only two I asked to take up the Miraculouses once more. Although you already know her, do you wish to conceal your own identities?"

Alya and Nino turned back to Fu. "Wait, you went to Chloe?" Alya asked, not too ecstatic about the idea.

Master Fu nodded. "I know you two have a rocky history, so to speak. I even questioned Ladybug after Chloe's father was purified, if she had made the right choice. She said to me that, much like her time with her Miraculous, she has seen a change in Chloe. She believes that, in time, Chloe will be the person she knows she can be."

Alya's expression softened. "Well, I guess I can't question that logic. But, if it's all the same, I think it should be Ladybug's call."

"Same here." Nino replied with a nod. "Besides, we wouldn't want Chloe to treat us differently just because we work together."

Master Fu nodded. "Very well. If you would please."

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shields Up!"

[Queen Bee]

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shields Up!"

Chloe heard the transform calls of the other two heroes she had fought with during Hero's Day, Rena Rouge and Carapace. She wasn't sure what their opinions were about her, but she did think highly of them. Not as highly as Ladybug, but still pretty high.

_So the old man asked them as well? _Chloe thought._ Guess I'm not as special as I thought._

When Chloe entered the main room the old man looked over to her. "Ah, Miss Chloe. It is good to see you again. You remember Rena Rouge and Carapace, don't you."

Rena and Carapace turned to her as well. Carapace gave a solute. "Good to finally meet you, Bee." He said with a half smile.

"You ready for the big leagues, girl?" Rena asked jokingly.

Chloe gave a playful scoff. "So you invited Shell-boy and Lady Vixen too, old man. Things _must _be getting pretty bad if you brought them along."

The three in front of her frowned. Rena Rouge even scowled. Chloe gulped. "S-sorry. I – I can't help myself sometimes." She said nervously. "It's a pleasure to see you two again."

The old man gave a soft smile. "As Ladybug has told me. She is a … Piece of work. But as Chloe has just demonstrated, progress is being made." Chloe blushed in embarrassment and gave a sheepish smile. "Since you are here, Chloe, I assume you have made a decision."

Chloe straightened herself and took on a more serious demeanor. "I have."

The man slowly made his way to Chloe. "I must apologize, Chloe Bourgeois. I forgot to introduce myself the other day. I am Master Fu, the last of the Order of the Guardians, protector of the Miraculouses. As I explained to Rena Rouge and Carapace, I made a mistake long ago, which caused me to lose the Miraculouses of both the Moth and Peacock. From my understanding, Hawkmoth acquired the Moth Miraculous from this individual. Who either one is, I do not know. After Hawkmoth appeared, I gave out the two Miraculouses I knew would help to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, I fear that even they are not enough. After your defeat as Queen Wasp, Ladybug sought you again to become Queen Bee. She soon saw how much you changed as a person and trusted you with the Miraculous." Fu then brought out the box containing the Bee Miraculous. "I do not like making the same mistake twice. Chloe Bourgeois, I bestow upon you the Miraculous of the Bee. I hope I can trust you to guard it with your life and use it only to help those who need it."

Chloe gave a nod and gently took the box. Upon opening the box, Pollen appeared before her. "Chloe?" The Kwami said.

"Hi Pollen." Chloe replied with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my queen." Pollen stated enthusiastically.

Carapace and Rena chuckled. "Apparently, you haven't spent enough time with her." Carapace stated.

Master Fu gave a cough as Pollen turned to the shell fighter. "No. Just enough time to know her life's story. That her parents have clashing personalities, her father cares about her far more than her mother does. And how out of all the people in this city, the only three people in her life who actually show her love are her father and her only two friends." The Kwami retorted, planting a seed of guilt into the two heroes.

"Did I mention Pollen is the perfect fit for you, Chloe. You may have only known each other for so long, but the two of you are already like sisters." Master Fu stated with a chuckle.

The four then let out a laugh which lasted for a minute or two.

* * *

That night, Chloe and Pollen were getting ready to go to bed. Chloe didn't want to tell anyone that she had taken up the Queen Bee mantle again. She was waiting for the right time. She knew her mother wouldn't really care, but her father would probably have a heart attack.

Chloe sat on her bed, brushing her hair when a thought came to her. "Pollen."

The Kwami turned to her partner. "Hm?"

"What you said back there, to Rena Rouge and Carapace, why did you?" Chloe asked, causing Pollen to tilt her head in confusion. "You could have just agreed with them. I've been a terrible person. And I'm sure I'm the worst person to have used the Bee Miraculous."

Pollen scowled. "Now listen here." She said, surprising Chloe. "While it is true that you made a fair share of mistakes, you are aiming to correct them. And you are, by far, one of the best partners I have had. Hawkmoth is not the only holder to have misused a Miraculous. You had your reasons, yes, but they were in hopes of showing someone you can be more then just another face on the street. You have your flaws, Chloe, but I would not have it any other way."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks Pollen."

"Anytime, my Queen." Pollen replied. "Anytime."


	2. ii - In the Air

Miraculous Trio

In the Air

_**DM Notes: I don't mind Marc. I have seen plenty of Tomboy characters in shows and games, but never any … feminine guys ( I don't know the correct term, because of how uncommon it is). I find it interesting. Especially when you take into account that Marc has been revealed to be… shoot, forgot the term… a guy who has a high feminine hormone count. Which explains why Marc looks feminine. Props to the creators, they actually implemented some scientific knowledge. Unfortunately, half the time you hear about these unfortunate men, they end up taking their own lives because of very high pressured bullying. (Potential plot point?)**_

_**However**__**, I do not see Marc as anything more than that. So take those hateful comments (and disgusting pairings) out of here.**_

_**Also, I have plans for these chapters, so many of your stupid pairings will be "**__**Shot Down**__**", so to speak. We are going by the canon, with one exception. I will talk about this exception later. On with the chapter!**_

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, #1 Ladybug fan boy, was seated as his desk, doodling as usual when Chloe Bourgeois walked into the room. Chloe stared at the redhead for a bit before the bell rang, shacking her from her thoughts. She then went to her desk quietly. Behind her in the doorway was Marinette, on time for once this month. The blue-haired baker took a step into the classroom and looked to where the blonde was just a moment ago. She then looked at Chloe, curiously.

It was almost like Chloe was worried about Nathaniel. Given their history, Marinette was curious as to why. And she wasn't the only one. Marinette was about to walk to her seat when Adrien stopped her. "Pst, Marinette." Adrien whispered.

Marinette was still a bit focused on Chloe, so she wasn't as nervous as she normally would be. She turned to face the model. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what's up with Chloe?" He asked. "She seems to be acting a bit less like herself today."

Marinette put a hand on her chin and looked down. "So I've noticed."

"I know there was an Akuma recently, but I don't think it could have caused Chloe to act like this." Adrien stated.

The Akuma in question was the one that affected Marinette's dad. And although debris had fallen from the thorny prison, the Akuma really didn't give her father anything that would be considered a "super power".

"Speaking of," Adrien stated, causing Marinette to be snapped out of her thoughts. "I heard the Akuma was at your place. Not that it's any of my business, but what happened?"

"I- It's a- uh, it's a long story." Marinette stuttered. "A bit embarrassing too, if I'm completely honest." She added, pushing her two index fingers together in embarrassment.

Adrien chuckled. "Well, I don't want to force you. Maybe when you're ready." He said.

Marinette gave a small smile before taking her seat. Alya then nudged Marinette's shoulder. "Good job, girl." She whispered.

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

"You actually had a normal conversation with Adrien." Alya replied. "I want all the dets."

"We were just talking about Chloe." Marinette whispered back before the girls turned their gazes onto the mayor's daughter. "She's acting…. Like a normal person."

"How?" Alya asked, puzzled by this turn of events.

"She looked at Nathaniel as if she was concerned about him." Marinette replied.

Alya tapped her Miraculous on her lips. "Now that is odd." She replied, thinking back to the other day.

* * *

_[Rena Rouge]_

_It was shortly after Marinette's dad was Akumatized. Alya saw the giant rose stem rise up from her spot on a street corner. She was on her way to a date with Nino when it happened. Thankfully, on goers were fixated on the newest work of Hawkmoth, so Alya was able to slip away unnoticed._

_In an alley nearby, Alya opened her purse to let Trixx out. "Another day of crowd control, Alya?" the kwami asked, ready for some action. _

"_You bet. Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Alya replied. _

_As Alya transformed into Rena Rouge, a tuft of brown hair and part of a red jacket disappeared back into the street outside of alley._

_After the transformation was complete, Rena Rouge leapt onto the roof of the building close to where the crowd had gathered. "Alright people!" Rena called out, earning the crowd's attention and a few gasps of surprise. "Let's start moving away from the area. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our fellow citizens, now would we?" She stated, pointing in the opposite direction of the giant stem._

_There were several nods from the crowd they started moving in the direction the hero pointed towards. Jumping down, Rena Rouge did her best to usher the people in the correct direction. That's when a familiar face came up to the fox heroine, Lila Rosse. "Oh wow! You're Rena Rouge!" She said, acting all fangirlly. "I am such a fan."_

_Rena blinked for a moment, a bit surprised to see Lila again. "Oh, hey. You're that Lila girl, right? I saw you on the Ladyblog."_

"_Oh my gosh, you saw that? I'm so embarrassed." Lila stated._

"_Don't be, girl. I heard what happened from Ladybug. Everybody has probably told a fib like that once n' a while. She still feels bad about how she reacted." Rena replied._

_Lila giggled. "Yeah, so she told me. I'm just honored to have been saved by Paris' two greatest heroes. And now I get to meet __**the**__ Rena Rouge. You're suit looks amazing, btw."_

_Rena smiled. "Thanks, I wish I had a choice in its design. It reminds me of your outfit when you were Volpina. Hope it doesn't open any old wounds."_

_Lila gave a wave of dismissal. "Nah, I don't even remember my time as Volpina. Which is so odd."_

_Rena chuckled. "I know, right. I think the Ladyblog has a chat section for anyone who was under Hawkmoth's control, trying to piece together what happened during their time as a villain. Maybe you could check it out. I'm sure there are some great people you can talk with."_

_Lila's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, thank you! I've been hoping to get a few things off my chest. You have no idea how hard it is to have such guilt weighing on you. I could have hurt so many people!"_

_Rena put a hand on Lila's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. We all have done things we come to regret. You just need the right type of help to get through it. Now, I think we've delayed enough. Why don't you get going. I don't know how stable that structure is. It could collapse at any time. It's been nice talking to you!" She said before running off._

* * *

_[Carapace]_

_She wasn't the only one who noticed. Nino was working on his music when he saw the rose stem appear. Nino looked to Wayzz. "You ready, little buddy?" He asked._

_Wayzz gave Nino a nod. "I am always ready."_

"_Wayzz, Shields Up!"_

* * *

_[Queen Bee]_

_The only person who was unable to take notice was Chloe. She was a bit tied up with a tutor. Why a tutor? After the aftermath of Queen Wasp and Malidictator, Chloe wanted to become a better person. And she decided that the first step was to not use Sabrina like a doormat. She was Chloe's friend after all. So she started doing her own homework. But, as soon as she started to do so, her grades started to drop. So here she is in front of the only person the school recommended for this situation, Ms. Bustier._

_Not that Chloe could complain. She actually did like Ms. Bustier. She was one of the only people who was nice to her. However, Chloe's focus began to drift from the lesson. Not that it wasn't important or even boring, it was just something Chloe did by default._

_That's when something caught her attention and caused Chloe to make a double take. The giant rose stem in the middle of the district. Noticing her lack of concentration, Ms. Bustier cleared her throat, snapping Chloe from her daze. "Chloe." Ms. Bustier stated. "I know this isn't ideal, but you were the one who came to me to help keep your grades up."_

_Chloe's face twisted into one of disgust. "Well, I'm sorry if-" She sassed before stopping._

_Chloe then shrank into her seat, blushing with embarrassment. "S-sorry. I-it's just out of habit. I-I'm still working on it."_

_Ms. Bustier gave Chloe a small smile. "It's alright. It's a process and you seem to be improving." She stated before looking out the window. "It seems like there's another Akuma attack. Not the first time one has used nature as their choice of power. But, nothing we can do here. We'll just have to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to do their job and hope for the best."_

_Chloe slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. It looks like it's centralized in that one spot." She replied. "So this one may be easy to control."_

"_Well, even so," Ms. Bustier stated. "I think we can end this lesson here for today. I hope to continue this with you again tomorrow, Chloe."_

_Chloe smiled at Ms. Bustier. "Thank you. Same time tomorrow?"_

_Ms. Bustier smiled. "Of course."_

_Chloe then grabbed her things and walked out of the class as fast as she dared. When the door closed behind her, her kwami, Pollen, flew out of her hand bag. "A bit close for comfort, my queen." Pollen stated._

"_I know. I hope Rena and Carapace don't have their hands full."_

* * *

_[Rena Rouge/Carapace]_

_Actually, things were going rather smoothly with crowd control. Because of how tall the stem was, Carapace recruited Max to calculate an estimated radius if the stem were to collapse. With these measurements, Rena and Carapace divided it into three equal sections and got to work with evacuation of the area. Within 3 minutes, Rena's communicator went off. Upon taking it out, she saw that it was Queen Bee. "Hey girl, just started working on evacuating the area. Would you like for me to send you the estimated area?"_

"_Sorry Rena, I got caught up with studies. Yes, I'll need whatever it is you and Shelly came up with. I think I'm already inside the right area, my trompo shows where you two have already started." Queen Bee stated._

"_No sweat, girl. We all have our priorities. I'm sending you the estimated radius if this thing decides to go down. I recognize the building from a show Jagged Stone was on. The girl who lives there is Marinette Dupain Cheng. I believe you know her."_

_Queen Bee scoffed. "Yeah, we're… acquainted."_

_Rena Rouge rolled her eyes. "Well, according to Mrs. Dupain Cheng, her husband became Akumatized after a mishap involving Marinette and Chat Noir. Marinette is nowhere in sight, so we can assume the Akumatized victim is keeping her hostage."_

_There was a pause before Queen Bee responded. "That's… odd. Whatever, we don't have time to get involved with petty affairs. Let's stay focused on the evacuation."_

"_Roger that, Bee. Rena out."_

* * *

_[Queen Bee]_

_Things actually went smoothly with the evacuation, all things considered. Queen Bee had actually started from the back of her designated area and worked her way forward with the evacuation. Though it seemed slowly, those who were closer to the front of the action would be able to warn any stragglers in the back who did not get notified to get clear._

_It was when she was halfway through that it happened. What sounded like thunder roared from above before boulder-sized chunks of plant debris fell from the sky. _'Oh no!' _Queen Bee thought._

_Queen Bee then grabbed her trompo and used it much like Ladybug did her yo-yo and swung herself through the street. That's when she saw him. Nathaniel Kurtzberg leisurely walking _**towards **_the center of the action, and not even paying attention. The Queen stopped and saw the a piece of debris was going to land with the next few steps the artist was about to take._

_To top it off, Kurtzberg was on the other side of the road. Thankfully, he was about to step right in front of an empty alley. Queen Bee took action and flung her trompo so it latched onto a light post. She then swung herself forward, towards Nathaniel. "Hey! Look out!" Chloe called out._

* * *

_[Nathaniel]_

_Nathaniel was on his way home from a long day with his friend and partner, Marc. The two had just started their second issue of the comic they were working on. So far, they had gotten the idea for the plot and possible scenarios they could illustrate._

_In fact, Nathaniel was currently drawing a third possible cover for the issue. In this option, the clear interpretation of Ladybug was hiding behind a pillar as her transformation began to fade away. The basic idea was to give their version of how Ladybug became the heroine she is today._

_Nathaniel's eyes narrowed as he chewed on his pencil. He had actually been torn on how he wanted to have Ladybug's civilian form look. He could always make up a character just for the comic. '_Or I could make it look like M- … No, no. Don't be stupid. If you did that, she'd be easy pickings for an Akuma._' Nathaniel thought as he began erasing parts of Ladybug's civilian attire that looked fairly familiar._

"_Hey! Look out!" Someone called out to Nathaniel, snapping him out of his thoughts._

_Nathaniel suddenly stopped and noticed he had been blanketed by a dark shadow. Looking up, he saw the plant debris falling towards him. Nathaniel dropped what he was holding and cowardly shielded his face with his arms instead of moving out of the way._

_Then, something smacked into him from his right and he suddenly didn't feel the ground underneath him. He instead felt a light breeze rush pasted him. "Hey Kurtzberg!" came a somewhat familiar, female voice._

_Nathaniel opened his eyes to see that he was indeed off of the ground and was being held by someone. "Lay off the pizza will ya?!" The voice called._

_Nathaniel turned his head to where he could make out half of Queen Bee's face. "Q-Queen Bee!?" '_Why is Chloe saving me?_'_

"_Give the tomato a prize!" Queen Bee stated. "What's a smart guy like you ignoring me and my clearly obvious warnings that this area is dangerous!?"_

_Nathaniel blinked in confusion. "I was busy!"_

_Queen Bee rolled her eyes as she landed at the far end of the alley. "You know, if you didn't have your cute nose stuck inside your sketchbook, you might actually have a girlfriend by now." She stated, releasing Nathaniel and reeling in her trompo._

_Nathaniel, who was now starring at Queen Bee, looked at her in a very confused manner. "Cute nose?"_

_Queen Bee paused and thought about what she said. Realizing her wording, she blushed so hard you could almost see steam coming of her ears. "Y-you know what I meant!" She stammered. "You could have gotten yourself hurt! Or worse!"_

_Nathaniel blinked for a moment, he himself blushing. Then he smirked. "Aw, does the mayor's daughter have a thing for me? Is that why she's concerned about my safety." He teased._

_If this was a cartoon, this would be where steam would be coming out of the heroine's ears. "Baka!" Queen Bee stated, turning away from Nathaniel and crossing her arms. "In your dreams! Besides I am not who ever the mayor's daughter is. I am Queen Bee."_

_Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at this. Clearly she was lying. "If you were in my dreams, Chloe, you would have been the one who was nearly crushed by a boulder-like object."_

_Queen Bee was now a bit agitated. "I don't know who this Chloe is you speak of, Kurtzberg. But I am most certainly not her. You are being ridiculous. Utterly ri-" She replied before realizing she was using her civilian catchphrase._

_Nathaniel smirked, his eyes narrowed. "Uh -huh. Utterly, what, again?"_

_Queen Bee pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a sigh. She then threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, you caught me." She said before quickly turned back to the fanboy and pointed at him. "You better not tell anyone about this, got it?" _

_Nathaniel threw his own hands up in defense. "No one would believe me." He stated. "Why would Chloe Bourgeois ever want to save my 'cute nose'?"_

_Queen Bee's face flushed again. "H-hey, you never know, there might be a girl out there who has a thing for noses."_

"_Oh? Like you?" Nathaniel teased._

_Queen Bee growled. "That cute face of yours is looking more punchable right now, Kurtzberg."_

_Nathaniel chuckled. "Oh, so now I have a cute face, do I?"_

_Queen Bee's eye twitched in annoyance, her face beat red. Nathaniel's chuckled then became more of a laugh. That's when the bee themed heroine did something rather unexpected. Queen Bee grabbed Nathaniel's shirt collar with one hand, shutting him up rather quickly. With one swift yank, Nathaniel was pulled closer to Queen Bee before being given a kiss on the cheek._

_Queen Bee then released Nathaniel. "Stay here and don't move until the coast is clear. Got it?"_

_Nathaniel was now the one with the beat red face. "Y-yes miss."_

_Queen Bee then took off, going back to whatever she was doing before hand._

_Nathaniel just stood there, dumbfounded. What was a more believable story: getting saved by Chloe Bourgeois, or kissed… by Queen Bee? Nathaniel sighed, blush still dusting his cheeks. "Alix will not let me live this down."_

* * *

[Lila]

In the back of the room, Lila Rosse was also eyeing Chloe, but only to get her mind off of her jealousy for Rena Rouge. From what she has gathered, Chloe Bourgeois is Adrien's childhood friend. Any other day, the priestess of lies would not dream of taking on the mayor's daughter. _Queen Bee however_, Lila thought before grinning from ear to ear. _That is an entirely different affair._

_-Hero's Day-_

_After setting into motion Hawkmoth's master plan, Lila had returned to the school to watch the carnage unfold. Upon seeing some of the most powerful victims overcome their feelings, Lila sank into the shadows to hide. About a half an hour later, she heard Ayla and Nino start talking. Not that big of a deal. Though having Lady Wifi and the Bubbler would increase the chances of Hawkmoth's success significantly. Before she could fabricate a plan, Lila's worst nightmare appeared; Ladybug. And much to Lila's surprise, the heroine presented two small boxes to Ayla and Nino. When Alya opened one of the boxes, she took out the Fox Miraculous. Lila sneered, but kept herself hidden. Alya was Rena Rouge, the holder of the Miraculous that was rightfully Lila's. And Nino… he took out the Turtle Miraculous, revealing himself to be the shell fighter, Carapace. Lila's sneer warped into a ssinister grin. So many gears began to turn inside Lila's head. So many possibilities for if Hawkmoth's plan fails._

_-Weredad-_

_After seeing Ayla transform in Rena Rouge again in the alley before their "_heartfelt_" chat, Lila knew that there was now another permanent thorn in Hawkmoth's side. But, it meant that she could also move forward with one of her plans._

[Now]

Lila turned her gaze to Nathaniel, the Evillustrator himself. The redhead artist was too busy with his drawing to notice much else. From what Lila knew about him, Nathaniel has feelings for Marinette and a crush on Ladybug. A curious thought for sure, eyebrow raising even. Lila may have to tread lightly around him. His partner, Marc, however, may be a considerable candidate. Reverser was a powerful foe for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Lila then looked to her phone, which was laying next to her on the bench. The tab that was currently open was the Ladyblog. Specifically, the chat page where previous Akumatized victims talked with each other and organized meetings.

Lila's eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a sinister smile as a message popped up replying to her own message.

Volpina: _I know this may sound weird, but after hearing about the things you've done or were able to do thanks to Hawkmoth, did you ever feel like a part of you was missing? Like, did you feel like there was a part of you that wanted to be that person again?_

_-: No, no! Not at all! I felt the same way, like 3 weeks ago. It … felt kind of odd to think about it. But I totally know what you are talking about._

_-: Would… you like to talk about it?_

Lila knew exactly who the message was from and looked over to said messenger, Sabrina Raincomprix, the Vanisher. Sabrina also recognized Lila's username and looked over her shoulder to look back at Lila. The exchange student was still smiling as she gave her reply.

Volpina: _I would actually. I would like that very much._

_**DM Notes – Yeah… so I'm going to be using the Clonath pairing as the headcanon ship for this AU. Fight me.**_

_**I don't know what it is about these two, but I just can't get over how solid of a pairing this is. Just about every single piece of evidence you try to used to destroy it just makes the foundation of it stronger. I have tried to find a big enough hole in this pairing to cause it to come down like a house of cards (like most pairings), but nothing works! If Chloe never got her redemption arc of episodes, there is no doubt that this pairing wouldn't even be a thing. In fact Alix, Nathaniel's best friend, would be a better candidate for Nathaniel.**_

_**You saw Reverser! Those two are close.**_

_**Anyway, I like Clonath. However, I am not going to just throw these two straight into a relationship. No, no, no… I'm going to do this right. As right as a guy who has no experience in dating can get.**_


	3. iii - Awakener

Miraculous Ladybug AU

Awakener

_**DM Notes – Hello my dear viewers. Now, I am sure you are wondering about how I'm going to tie in a couple of episodes where it would be tricky for adaptation. The main one being Oblivio. Now, at first, I wasn't sure how to do this. Since Nino and Alya have their Miraculouses, their first instinct under Hawkmoth's control would be to tell him about their Miraculouses and about Master Fu. So that was a no go. So, I had to figure out "when" Oblivio made an appearance.**_

_**Ugh, I hate timelines. It doesn't help with the episodes being out of order (Reverser mentioned Queen Wasp before Chloe's redemption arc, Marinette's birthday taking place after Onichan, and a few others I will not mention here). Thankfully I do know that Animaestro took place after Oblivio, thanks to the promotional poster for the Ladybug Movie being in Oblivio. But that doesn't help much. Not to mention Oblivio was a class trip to start with. And with Lila in the background somewhere in Oblivio, we know it takes place after Chameleon. Or does it?**_

_**I hope someone took the time to analyze each episode and construct a timeline, because this is one major headache that I can't afford (The Pokemon Timeline is enough of a migraine already). So, I'm going to take some more creative liberty and just say Oblivio takes place before Chameleon in this AU.**_

_**Oh boy, I think I gave myself a headache. Here, enjoy this chapter. I've got another problem to deal with in the form of time travel. [Now, do we go with the inevitability paradox or the Butterfly Effect paradox… or would it be called the Hawkmoth Effect?]**_

* * *

[Carapace]

Nino was seated in front of Master Fu as he went about his studies as the Guardian's successor. For the past week, Nino has been exercising his mind and body to better himself as a Miraculous holder. Today, however, Nino was learning about the Miraculouses themselves.

The Miraculous of Creation, Ladybug's Miraculous: Able to create an item that can help its holder with any task they wish to complete. Additionally, this Miraculous has the ability of Purification; allowing Ladybug to de-evilize anyone corrupted by Hawkmoth or whoever wielded the Peacock Miraculous. Finally, Ladybug can undo any damage done since her transformation and even a few minutes prior. Certainly the most powerful Miraculous.

The Miraculous of Destruction, Chat Noir's Miraculous: As the name implies, Chat Noir can destroy anything he touches or cause devastation to his surroundings. Though not as powerful as Ladybug's, this Miraculous is certainly dangerous if in the wrong hands. A good thing Chat Noir has it.

The Miraculous of Illusion, Alya's Miraculous: Able to create an illusion only tangible to the wielder.

The Miraculous of Protection, Nino's own Miraculous: Able to create a near-indestructible force field around the wielder. A fitting Miraculous for a Guardian.

The Miraculous of Subjection, Chloe's Miraculous: Causes the target to be immobilized for about a minute. Not as dangerous as Chat Noir's Miraculous, but there is definitely potential for great harm.

The Miraculous of Transmission, Hawkmoth's Miraculous: Able to grant a target their own superpowers. Hawkmoth does have some control over the subject, but not complete control over a person's will.

"Master Fu, sir." Nino asked. "May I ask you a question?"

Master Fu nodded. "Of course my child. What is on your mind?"

"Hawkmoth's Miraculous, when an Akuma is separated from its host, the host no longer remembers anything that happened while under Hawkmoth's influence. Why?"

Master Fu frowned. "I do not know, Nino. But, I believe it is Nooroo's doing. A small mercy he bestows upon those corrupted by Hawkmoth." The Guardian stated. "He is gentle, compassionate. So any pain he thinks will come about Hawkmoth's victims, he would try and prevent."

Nino nodded. "That makes sense. If that's the case, that's pretty cool of the little dude."

Master Fu smiled. "Yes, yes it is.

* * *

[Rena Rouge]

Alya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her eyes currently closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. For the past month, Alya has been covering the stories of Rena Rouge, Carapace, and the "new" Queen Bee. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for the blogger. However, Alya was Rena Rouge, Nino was Carapace, and Chloe… was still Queen Bee. Alya knew it, Nino knew. Yet, Chloe had somehow devised a plan to cover-up her identity as Queen Bee… again. It was kind of hard to blog about heroes when you know who three of them are. Especially when one of them is yourself.

There have even been a few times where Ayla came close to spilling the beans about her own identity as Rena to Marinette.

Alya gave an exasperated sigh. This is what she signed up for, she guessed. But, hiding her heroine identity from her friends was nothing compared to hiding it from her own family, especially the twins. On five separate occasions, they have nearly caught Alya in the middle of talking with Trixx, her kwami. More than once, the twins had gotten too close to an Akuma attack, causing Rena Rouge to have to swoop in, save their troublesome butts and scold them like their sister (once, they even tested Rena by blaming it on Sapotis; Rena passed that little test, but just barely). Once, Ayla nearly transformed into Rena Rouge right in front of the twins and her parents. That one was harder to blow off.

"Alya? Are you alright?" Trixx asked, snapping the blogger from her thoughts. "You seem rather stressed. May I suggest a calming tea?"

Alya chuckled. "No Trixx, I'm fine. You being here is more calming than any tea."

* * *

[Ivan & Mylene]

It was a beautiful day in Paris, not a single Akuma has made an appearance and the sun was shining. Ivan and Mylene have decided to take advantage of this opportunity and take a stroll through the park. The two were still a bit shy around each other, but being in each other's company was more than enough for them.

Kim would tease them, sure, but he had no room to talk when it took an Akuma to make him realize a girl had a crush on him.

The couple's date was going rather smoothly before Mylene saw a sight that caused her and Ivan to stop in their tracks. Mylene went pale and Ivan stepped in front of her in a protective manner. Walking towards them, was what looked like Queen Bee. However, this doppelganger had her black stripes replaced with white ones and she had a pair of insect wings sprouting out of her back. To top off the look, the Queen Bee wannabe was wielding staff designed like a royal scepter, which seemed to sport a mirror on its head.

As fascinating as she looked, it was a bit unsettling. "Ah, Stoneheart, Horrificator, what a pleasant surprise. I was hoping I'd run into the two of you." The fake Queen Bee stated as the purple outline of Hawkmoth's insignia began to glow on her face

Ivan sneered. "I'm not Stoneheart. A-and Mylene isn't Horrificator."

The doppelganger shook her head in disappointment. "Tsk, tsk. How sad. You have both forgotten your true selves." A sinister smile then stretched across her face. "Don't worry my children, I am here to reawaken those forgotten memories of yours."

* * *

From outside the park, two flashes caught the attention of passersby. Moments later Queen Bee's doppelganger strolled out of there like she owned the place. There were a few gasps and pointed fingers. The doppelganger then stopped and cleared her throat before exclaiming, "Fear not, citizens of Paris! I am Awakener, your new shining light! I only seek the children of my lord, Hawkmoth! I only wish to complete what has been broken by Ladybug and Chat Noir! For their sins are unforgivable!"

Ivan then runs out from the park. "Don't let her hit you with her powers!" He called. "If you were Akumatized, she will force you to remember everything!"

The doppelganger, Awakener, chackled. "Exactly, I give to you that which has been forgotten. Why would that not be a blessing?"

Ivan growled. "You think I wanted to remember that I caused so much damage to my city. I nearly killed people as Stoneheart! And because of you, Mylene is traumatized by her own memories. That's not helping anyone!"

Ivan then charged Awakener as a news van pulled in. "How ungrateful." She huffed.

When Ivan was close enough, Awakener spun around and tripped Ivan with a sweeping low kick, sending the muscle man crashing to the ground as Nadja Chamack and her cameraman exited their vehicle. Swiftly straightening her stance, Awakener turned to the reporter as the camera went live. "Prime Queen, what an honor it is to see you in person." She said joyfully.

* * *

[Chat Noir]

Adrien was on his way home from a photoshoot, his bodyguard driving him home, when the news caught his attention. Nadja Chamack was standing next to what looked like Queen Bee. Adrien turned it up so he could hear what was being said. "_And you said you aren't even concerned about the Miraculouses? That seems kind of strange. Is Hawkmoth taking a break from his nefarious plans?" _Nadja had finished before tilting the microphone to what Adrien guessed was the newest Akuma.

"_I wouldn't say, _nefarious_. I mean, we don't know why Hawkmoth wants the Miraculouses. For all we know, he could be trying to help someone he cares for." _The Queen Bee clone stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Adrien. "_But, yes, I am not concerned about the Miraculouses, well it would be nice to take back the Miraculous that rightfully belongs to the true Queen, but I digress. I am simply here to give back to Hawkmoth's children what was taken from them._"

Nadja took back the microphone. "_Wait, are you talking about the memories of being Akumatized?_"

"_Of course!"_ The Akuma replied, causing Adrien's eyes to go wide. "_They didn't deserve to have their memories taken. That's time they had taken from them. Wouldn't you want to remember what happened to you as Prime Queen?_"

Nadja took back the microphone again and gave a nervous chuckle. "_I was actually able to watch the entire segment I recorded as Prime Queen. I'm honestly glad I don't remember it. And not to mention that a few Akuma were able to cause real harm. Don't you think remembering that would be… traumatizing?"_

The Akuma thought this over in a sarcastic manner. "_Yes and no. In all honesty, Nadja, I think it will open up the eyes of many whom Hawkmoth has tried to help. And I, Awakener, will not stop til I have opened the eyes of my brothers and sisters. No matter what Ladybug and Chat Noir say." _She stated before raising her staff so that it faced the camera.

Adrien had a bad feeling about this. His mind went back to the moment on the rooftop where he was holding Ladybug in a gentle embrace, kissing her. Neither of them remembered how exactly they got there. That memory had been removed by Ladybug's Miraculous. If this Akuma caused people to remember forgotten memories, Adrien could remember why he was able to kiss his dream girl. Adrien only had seconds to act, so he covered his eyes with his arm before there was a flash of light from the monitor.

When the light dissipated, Adrien felt the car slow to a stop. Adrien uncovered his eyes to see that his bodyguard was stunned, most likely a side effect of regaining your forgotten memories. Seeing an opportunity, Adrien snuck out of the car and ran down a nearby alley. Plagg came out of his shirt, shaking his head. "Okay, note to self, don't look at that staff thing." The kwami stated.

"You actually looked?" Adrien stated, a bit surprised.

"I didn't know that I had forgotten anything. But now I remember what happened during that Oblivio debacle." Plagg replied. "Honestly, I'm surprised you actually covered your eyes. Don't you want to remember what happened."

Adrien sighed. "Yes and no. As much as it pains me not knowing what happened, Ladybug has a point when it comes to neither of us knowing who is under the mask. Also, when the time comes, I want her to be the one to ask."

Plagg shook his head. "Whatever you say kid. Now, as reluctant as I am about transforming on what is supposed to be my day off, we need to go kid."

Adrien nodded. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

[Rena Rouge]

"_Why won't it come off?"_

"_Um… Magic?"_

"_Rena Rage!"_

"_Nooo!"_

It all flooded in at once, their memories. Lady Wifi, Rena Rage, Oblivio. Every action, every word heard or spoken, the adrenaline. Everything. Alya remembered it all.

As Alya was going over her blog, her phone notified her about a new Akuma attack. Switching over to the news, Alya was just able to get the last half of Awakener's rant before she used her powers, causing anyone in front of a screen to instantly remember any forgotten memories.

It was… overwhelming, to say the least. She only able to shake herself out of her thoughts when she heard Trixx called out to her. "Alya? Alya, you okay? Alya… Alya!"

Alya blinked away a few tears before rubbing her eyes. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Trixx didn't believe her, but could only give her a sad look. "Come on, we have an Akuma to stop." She said before standing. "Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

* * *

[Queen Bee]

"_Yes, I am not concerned about the Miraculouses, well it would be nice to take back the Miraculous that rightfully belongs to the true Queen, but I digress. I am simply here to give back to Hawkmoth's children what was taken from them._" The bad copy of Queen Bee stated.

Chloe was dumbfounded, but annoyed. She had an alert on her phone stating that a new Akuma had appeared and decided to see how much of a threat it may be and turned on the news. She knew exactly who Awakener was almost instantly. "Dang it Sabrina." Chloe muttered.

"It seems that I was right." Pollen stated.

Chloe turned off the TV before turning to Pollen. "What do you mean?"

Pollen rolled her eyes. "I told you there would be unforeseen consequences to trying to cover-up your identity as Queen Bee again. And here it is."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You said there would be consequences for using Nathaniel as my cover, not the act of covering up my identity."

Pollen gave a sarcastic shrug. "Honestly, same difference."

Chloe rolled her eyes before taking her sunglasses off of her head, revealing her Miraculous. "Pollen, Bug On!"

Minutes later, Queen Bee was running along the rooftops. Honestly, it was one of her favorite things to do as a hero. Not that she would prioritize it above saving Paris, but it was definitely a highlight. It made her feel free. No status, no cares or worries, just the wind blowing through her hair. Using her trompo like a grappling hook, Queen Bee propelled herself over a dividing street to the next building. Shortly after, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir jumped in on either side of the blonde. "Well ain't this the Bee's knees?" Chat exclaimed. "What brings you ladies along?"

"Sabrina." Queen Bee stated.

"Better than sulking from a massive guilt trip." Rena added.

"Cool, I nearly got blasted by Ms. Awakener. My Kwami wasn't as lucky as I was." Chat explained.

Rena raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I saw on the Ladyblog that you were affected by Oblivio. Not to mention the Dark Cupid debacle. Wouldn't you of all people want your memories back?"

The three stopped at the edge of a building close to the Eiffel Tower. "Plagg said the same thing. As tempting as it was, I don't want that to be how Ladybug reveals her identity to me. I want it to be on her terms, not mine."

Rena smiled. "You're such a gentleman, Chat. You remind me of a guy I know."

Chat scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Thanks, but we have bigger problems. We only know two things about this Akuma. Sabrina is mad that everyone has forgotten about Chloe's time as Queen Bee. Nice job covering up your identity again, by the way."

Queen Bee scoffed. "Don't remind me."

"Oookay… I'll save that joke for later." Chat stated. "Second, the Akuma gave her the ability to give anyone who lost a memory back said memory."

Rena nodded. "Not to mention she doesn't seem to care about obtaining the Miraculouses, besides Chloe's. So there is definitely something else we have yet to learn about Awakener and her powers."

"Terrible name, B T dubs." Queen Bee stated. "What is she even waking up?"

Chat gave a shrug. "Perhaps it's some clever foreshadowing."

Rena Rouge and Queen Bee gave Chat Noir dumb looks. "What?" The cat-themed hero asked defensively. "I've been reading a few comic books."

"Anyway, we need to figure out what Awakener's true motives are." Rena stated. "Bee, you said Sabrina was upset about you being replaced. So that explains the getup. But why have Hawkmoth's victims relive their times as supervillains?"

Queen Bee tapped her chin with a hooked finger. "Her powers are a perversion of her desire to have everyone remember that I am the true Queen Bee. But there seems to be more to it than that. It's almost like Hawkmoth is simply investigating. Perhaps there is a way for Hawkmoth to also see these forgotten memories." She stated.

"Well, her staff is equipped with a mirror. Maybe she is able to play back any memory she brings up." Chat remarked.

"Cool, so you and Ladybug need to stay clear of that." Rena stated.

Ladybug soon joins the three heros. "What are we staying clear of?" She asked.

"Evening my lady." Chat greeted.

"To get you up to speed," Rena explained. "Sabrina is our new Akuma friend, Awakener."

Ladybug nodded. "Yeah, she is able to reopen forgotten memories. I ran across Ivan and Mylene. Mylene is still pretty shook up."

Queen Bee scoffed. "I'd be too if I had her memories. More of a reason to take Awakener down before anyone else gets hurt."

The other three smiled at Queen Bee. She sure has come a long way from her bratty self. "Anyway, we believe there is more to it than just having her victims regain their lost memories." Chat stated. "We think the mirror on her staff has a second property that allows her to also see what her victims remember. This, in turn, may give Hawkmoth information he can use against us later."

Ladybug winced. "Yeah, I can see that as a problem. Let's find Awakener before she causes any more problems."

"Right." Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Chat Noir replied before the four leapt off the building to the streets below.

* * *

[Awakener]

As suspected by our heroes, Awakener's mirror could indeed display the forgotten memories she caused her victims to relive. However, she needed said victim on the other side of the staff. Sort of like a price scanner from a supermarket or mall.

In fact, this was what she was doing right now. Awakener was underneath the Eiffel Tower, and in front of her was a bound Mylene, the Horrificator. But she wasn't alone. There were a few other previous Akuma victims here as well. Some bound like Mylene, others stood freely.

Currently, Awakener was focused on the memories of Horrificator. A bit agitated as well. "No, no, no!" Awakener hollered.

Hawkmoth's insignia glowed once more. "_What did you find, Awakener?_" Hawkmoth asked.

"It's what I'm not finding, my lord. There are two missing victims of Horrificator's. My powers must have not recovered all the memories." Awakener replied.

"_Or, they must be Ladybug and Chat Noir._" Hawkmoth stated. "_Who are they?_"

"Well, one that is missing is Adrien Agreste. Childhood friend of the true Queen Bee."

Hawkmoth growled. "_I have already eliminated the Agreste boy as a suspect for Chat Noir. Who is the other?_"

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Awakener." Came the voice of Chat Noir.

Awakener turned to see Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and the new Queen Bee running towards her. "But there are some people who would rather not remember what they have forgotten." Chat stated.

"No, no, no!" Awakener cried, stomping her foot like she was having a tantrum. "You are ruining everything!"

"_Ladybug and Chat Noir have their own forgotten memories, Awakener. Perhaps they have revealed their identities to each other._"

Awakener smirked. "Excellent idea, my lord."

Awakener brought her staff forward so that the mirror faced the four heroes. Seeing this, Ladybug called out, "Duck!"

Chat, who was on the far left, was able to dodge just fine with his superior reflexes. Rena Rouge didn't bother and kept charging. Ladybug, on the far right, tucked and rolled away, making sure to shield her eyes as she did so. Queen Bee was not so lucky. The mirror flashed a bright light, causing Queen Bee to be stunned and fall from being unbalanced.

Rena, however wasn't even phased. She brought out her flute and wielded it like a baseball bat. "Can't get me twice numb skull!"

Awakener flinched. She wasn't expecting her powers to fail against Rena. Hawkmoth's insignia glowed once more. "_She must have already been affected by your powers. Unless I have Akumatized her prior to Hero's Day, she is useless to our goal._"

Awakener sneered and charged at Rena Rouge, staff at the ready. The two ladies then swung their weapons, causing them to clash. "I don't understand why you think having those horrible memories is a good thing." Rena stated.

"Why else? To feel whole." Awakener replied. "I was empty not knowing who I truly was. And I know others felt the same."

Awakener got the upper hand and shoved Rena away, just as Chat Noir came in with his bo-staff. "Bad kitty, hold still for mama." Awakener said before wacking Chat upside the head with her own staff.

Chat fell over, dropping his staff in the process. Awakener then jabbed a charging Rena in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs and causing her to collapse as well. Awakener then turned back to Chat Noir and pointed the mirror at him just as he opened his eyes to stare right at it. Then, without another second to react, Awakener's staff erupted in a flash of light.

* * *

[Chat Noir]

The memories poured in like a raging river. Everything he felt, done, seen. He was stunned for sure. Then, everything else was forgotten when he saw Marinette by his side. _Marinette? _He thought as a red Kwami with black spots came into his vision. _This must be from Oblivio. That means… Marinette is Ladybug?_

Chat was shook from his daze moments later to see Awakener fighting Ladybug and Queen Bee. Both Miraculous holders trading blows with their stringed weapons against Awakener's staff. Awakener soon found a window and slammed the back side of her mirror into Queen Bee's face before tripping Ladybug with the other end of the staff.

Chat's eyes widened as Awakener brought her staff down onto Ladybug. As Ladybug cried out in pain, Chat Noir's blood boiled as he gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Princess!" Chat cried out before rushing Awakener.

* * *

[Awakener]

Awakener looked down on the dazed Chat Noir. "Now let's see what's on your mind, kitty." She mused, flipping her mirror to herself.

The glass rippled before showing Chat's view of what happened after being hit by Dark Cupid's arrow. "Uck, boring! Where's the juicy stuff?"

Awakener swiped her hand over the mirror to the right, causing the memory to change to when Chat woke up after being blasted by Oblivio. "Puuurrrfect. Oop, am I allowed to say that." Awakener joked as Hawkmoth's insignia glowed once more.

"_Yes! Yes!_" Hawkmoth cheered as he watched the detransformation of Ladybug through Awakener's eyes.

Then, suddenly, the staff was yanked away from Chat Noir, disrupting the connection and ending the transmission of the memory. "_No!"_ Hawkmoth yelled.

Awakener turned to see Ladybug tugging on her yo-yo, which was attached to the staff. "Ever heard of privacy?" Ladybug asked.

Queen Bee walked up beside Ladybug. "Unfortunately, that may be her friend's fault." She stated.

Awakener sneered. "Don't you dare talk about Chloe like that, you fake!"

She then ran for Queen Bee in anger. Ladybug and Queen Bee jumped back in opposite directions to avoid Awakener's strike as she brought her staff down like a mallet. "She's got a point, though." Ladybug stated as she spun her yo-yo. "Chloe Bourgeois has been the most despicable person I've had the displeasure to know."

Awakener then took a swing at Ladybug. "Take that back!"

Ladybug blocked the attack. "Honestly, when I found out she was the one to find the Bee Miraculous I so stupidly lost, I thought I was going to have to deal with my own Hawkmoth." She stated before blocking another strike. "I am so glad to see how much she's improved as a person." She added, winking at Queen Bee.

"I know, right?" Queen Bee replied. "I heard how she used to treat people. Even her bestie was nothing but a tool to her." Queen Bee then blocked an attack from Awakener with her trompo. "It's nice to know she's actually capable of treating people like human beings."

Awakener then came around and smacked Queen Bee upside the head with the back of her mirror. Following this, she used the bottom of her staff to trip Ladybug. This caused Ladybug to fall forwards. Awakener then spun her staff upside down before bringing the end with the mirror down on Ladybug's back. Ladybug then cried out in pain. "I was only going to shift through your memories, but taking your Miraculous will be that much more satisfying."

"Princess!" Came the cry from Chat Noir before Awakener saw the cat rush to save his lady.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged i-"

"Cataclysm!" Chat roared, interrupting Awakener, as dark energy pooled around his ring.

Panicked, Awakener brought up her staff to defend herself. This caused Chat Noir to target the mirror with his destructive power, giving the mirror a swift punch. The mirror shattered on impact, releasing the Akuma within and depowering Awakener. The force of the impact also caused the now Sabrina to fall backwards on her butt.

* * *

[Ladybug]

After hearing the shattering of glass, Ladybug opened her eyes to see a tarnished and shattered hand mirror fall before her. "Mar- My lady, are you alright? Can you stand?" Chat asked as he knelt down beside her.

Ladybug groaned. "A bit sore, but I'll manage." She replied before trying to stand, with Chat giving her support.

Once she was on her feet, she frantically looked around for the Akuma before spotting it trying to flee. "No more evil doing for you, li-" Ladybug began before the Akuma suddenly turned white, as if Hawkmoth purified it himself.

Chat Noir and Ladybug blinked in surprise. That was very unexpected for the duo. Ladybug looked over to where Mylene was bound and saw that Ivan had shown up and freed her. However, the other civilians who were present had already left the scene. "This has to be one of our weirdest fights." Ladybug commented.

"No, just confusing." Chat replied as Rena and Queen Bee limped over to the two.

"You're telling me. Hawkmoth just purified his own Akuma, said Akuma just made us relive some awful memories, and she didn't even want our Miraculouses." Rena stated before hissing in pain. "And I think she bruised a rib."

Queen Bee scoffed, holding the left side of her face. "Your rib? Please, I took a swing right to the face. I'm just glad this mask is magic."

Ladybug looked down at her waist, where her Lucky Charm rested. A quartet of ice bags. "So that's what this was for." Ladybug grumbled.

"I got this, Princess." Chat stated, grabbing the strand of bags before passing one to Rena.

Ladybug's face paled. "Y-you…"

Chat nodded. "We can talk about it later, Bugaboo." He said, tossing a bag to Queen Bee before pressing one on his own head.

"Uh… Guys, Sabrina has left the building." Rena stated, pointing to the empty piece of ground Sabrina was lying moments earlier.

Ladybug pressed the final ice bag to her bruised back. "I don't like this."

"I'm sure she's fine." Chat stated, not really believing his own words.

Queen Bee picked up the destroyed mirror. "I don't recognize this mirror. It's too nice to be Sabrina's, but it's not a Bourgeois piece either."

"Lucky Charm will repair it. But… will it also undo what Awakener did?" Rena asked.

"It's possible." Ladybug stated

"Hey!" Came the familiar voice of Carapace.

The four looked up to see the shell fighter running towards them. Once he joined the group, Carapace asked. "Okay, what happened?"

"Long story short, Hawkmoth was feeling really generous today and was giving his previous victims back their memories." Rena replied.

"Dude, that is so not like him. He didn't try to take your Miraculouses?" Carapace asked.

"Well, this Akuma did want mine." Queen Bee stated. "My plan to cover up my identity again worked a little too well."

"I see Ladybug hasn't used her Miraculous Ladybug yet." Carapace noted, nodding to the mirror in Queen Bee's hands. "Other than your bruises, what's holding you back?"

"We're not sure if our reformed memories will stay if she uses it." Chat stated.

Carapace tapped his chin with a curled index finger and hummed. "The Guardian was teaching me about the Miraculouses today. Unfortunately, dudes, because this Akuma was repairing, instead of causing harm, the Ladybug Miraculous won't be able to undo it. It can only create, not destroy." He stated.

"W-what about what happened with Oblivio?" Rena asked. "Ladybug and Chat Noir forgot everything they did between them getting hit by the Akuma and Ladybug fixing everything."

Carapace shook his head. "Sorry babe, the Miraculous saw it as a taint. It literally washed their brains."

Ladybug did not want to hear that. Not because Chat now knows who is under the mask, but because of the victims Hawkmoth Akumatized. As far as our heroes know, every single person up to this point who was a former villain now remembers their time under Hawkmoth's influence. Some may be like Ivan and Mylene, just simple kids now plagued by their memories of causing pain and anguish. Some may be like Chloe, unsettled by these memories, but not negatively affected by them. Others… may seek out the power they once had under Hawkmoth's Dark Wings.

* * *

_**DM Notes – Well wasn't that something? Now, some of you may not be satisfied with how I did the "reveal". But I honestly didn't want to have both of them know who was under the mask. I want to stay as close as I possibly can to canon events. And the only way I can do so is to have just Adrien know Marinette is Ladybug. Not vice versa. "Wouldn't things be different from the canon because of this chapter? You just gave everyone back their memories!"**_

_**Not exactly. Some of the new episodes will be more… "je na sais quoi"**_

_**In all seriousness, I think a few of the scenes will be more fitting now that I have the above events in this AU. Especially with Adrien.**_

_**Side Note: Marinette is way too dramatic in a couple of the new episodes. I was unable to finish one because of Marinette overreacting and acting like a… oh what are they called… Yandere? She has caused so many Akuma attacks because of her utter stupidity. I get it, it's a cartoon, there are supposed to be overdramatic actions. But this is too much.**_

_**Anyway, that's the only other thing I'm changing in this AU. Make her more likable. That's all I got for you this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments and any suggestions you might have. I love reading what you guys have to say.**_

* * *

[Lila Rosse]

Lila was seated on a bench in a nearby square when she heard the frantic footsteps of Sabrina running towards her. After the carrot-top reached her, Sabrina caught her breath for a moment before silently taking a seat next to the exchange student. "So?" Lila asked, in a way that only Sabrina understood what the question truly was.

"As expected, I was taken down before I was able to learn who Ladybug and Chat Noir are." Sabrina replied. "And, I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to retrieve your mirror."

"It's no big deal. I wasn't really using it anyway." Lila stated. "But you did what we planned on. Now we remember everything."

"Well, you do, but I wasn't able to use my power on myself. But I was able to get something from being Awakener." Sabrina corrected.

"Yes, I was there when you spoke to Hawkmoth. Something about two of Horrificator's victims not being present?"

Sabrina nodded. "Correct, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng were never captured by Horrificator. Yet, neither were present when Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the Akuma."

This was surprising information. "Marinette, huh? Interesting." Lila stated before clicking her tongue.

"S-so what did you learn?" Sabrina asked.

Lila smirked and raised pointer finger. "One, we have more allies than I originally thought." She then raised a second finger. "Two, Ladybug has a weakness… for one Adrien Agreste."


	4. iv - Rewrite1

Miraculous Ladybug AU

Puppeteer 2 – Rewrite

_**DM Notes – Okay, quick question readers. For some odd reason, whenever I am looking at fan art for the Chlonath pairing, I see a couple of them with Nathaniel being the wielder of the Peacock Miraculous (half the time he's a villain). Why? Don't get me wrong, I think Nathaniel deserves a Miraculous. But nothing has pointed to him taking up the mantle of the Peacock holder.**_

_**If Nathaniel does get a Miraculous, it needs to fit with who he is. I honestly think Nathaniel should get the Miraculous of the Rooster. Although we don't know what this Miraculous does yet, I still think it would fit Nathaniel much better than the Peacock. **_

_**Personally, I think Nathaniel as a rooster-themed hero would look great. And I think his primary power would have some restorative properties. Rejuvenation, there we go.**_

_**Also, Nathaniel is the name of an angel. It means "Gift of God". Anyway, that's just something that's been bothering me.**_

_**That, and the fact that Nathaniel keeps getting paired with people that don't make sense for him to be paired with (Luka, Marc, Adrien, Lila). If it weren't for Chloe's redemption arc, I'd probably be supporting either Alix&Nathaniel or Julika&Nathaniel (though more Alix than Julika).**_

_**Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter! I have more things to cover.**_

* * *

[Chat Noir]

This was definitely awkward. It was after the battle with Puppeteer at the wax museum, Ayla and Nino had been dropped off not too long ago, and it was now just Adrien and Marinette. In the limo, alone, in the back, seated next to each other. Adrien glanced over to Marinette as he began thinking about what happened earlier.

* * *

_Adrien was pretending to be a statue after Marinette left the restroom. For some reason she was beating herself up over something, literally. When she saw Adrien standing there, she jumped back in surprise. "Ah!" She then calmed down when Adrien remained motionless . "Oh, it's just a statue. How did I not notice it before?"_

_Adrien probably should have thought of that, but his plan was working. She was not flustered around him for once. Marinette then reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "Wow, it even feels real." She stated._

_Taking her hand away Marinette took a step back and turned around. Adrien tried his best not to break, but he did steal a glance while Marinette talked to herself. "Be cool, Marinette. Just pretend it is Adrien. That should make it easier, right?"_

'Make what easier?' _Adrien asked himself taking his gaze back before Marinette turned back around. Marinette gave out a sigh. _'She's actually kind of cute when she's flustered.' _Adrien thought before realization sunk in. _'Wait, flustered? Does that mean… I'm about to listen to her practice her confession?!'

* * *

[Ladybug]

This was definitely awkward. Adrien had not spoken for the majority of the limo ride; only once to say goodbye to Nino and Alya. Now it was just the two of them. Alone. Why did it have to be so awkward?

'Right,_ because I spilled out my feelings to him right before we were attacked by the wax Hawkmoth._' Marinette thought before stealing a quick glance at Adrien.

* * *

_Marinette let out a sigh. "Okay, here goes nothing." Marinette then quickly slammed her hands over her eyes. "Oh, what would I even say?!" Marinette then started pacing. "Hey Adrien! Boy do I have something hilarious to tell you." With each turn, she switched what line she could start with. "Hey handsome. You know, you've been on my mind for a while now."_

"_Funny story, I used to not like you. But after you showed me how kind and amazing you were, I kind of fell head over heels for you."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, how clumsy of me. It seems that I fell in love with you."_

_Marinette then grabbed her head and growled at herself. "This is so frustrating! Why can't this just be easy? What if he doesn't like me back?" _

"_What if I say something wrong and offend him. Then our friendship is ruined and he'll never want to speak to me again!"_

_Marinette then stopped in her tracks when she heard a failed attempt to hold back a laugh. "Pfft."_

_She turned her head slowly to the Adrien statue. No, not a statue. What she thought was a wax statue was the real Adrien, who was no longer in the same pose as before. Adrien puts his hands up defensively. "Don't mind me." He said smiling._

* * *

[Chat Noir]

_In hindsight, Adrien probably shouldn't have snickered at Marinette. Now her face was a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and dismay. And perhaps there was a drop of fright mixed in as well. "Y-you- I-I-" Marinette stuttered, her face getting red._

"_If it makes you feel any better, I think your fourth one was really clever." Adrien stated._

_Tears began to well up in Marinette's eyes, surprising Adrien. "That's not funny!" She yelled, half-choking on her sobs. "That's not funny at all!"_

'Good going Agreste. You just made her cry. Now she is definitely mad at you.' _Adrien thought as Marinette ran over to a bench and sat down._

_Adrien sighed and walked over to his friend and sat down beside her. "Forgive me. Even after all these months with you guys, I guess I'm still not good at being a good friend." He said._ 'Not to mention I was blind to her feelings for me. Ironic, seeing that I'm the one who fell for her on more than one occasion.' _He added, to himself of course._

* * *

_Yeah, I'm definitely an idiot._ Adrien thought as the limo came to a stoplight. "So,"

"Adrien I-" Marinette began at the same time as Adrien, causing the two to stop.

"Sorry, you first." They said simultaneously.

The two blushed. "I insist. Ladies first." Adrien stated.

Marinette smiled. "Adrien, I'm sorry about today. It's probably the last thing you wanted to hear."

Adrien waved his arms defensively. "No, no. It's fine, Mari. I'm flattered." He then frowned. "It's must have been difficult. Holding in your feelings like that."

Marinette laughed nervously. "I wouldn't say I was holding them in. Everyone at school was practically getting tired of my rambling."

Adrien blinked in surprise. "Hold up, am I the only person who was blind to the fact you had a crush on me?" Marinette gave a nervous grin and Adrien then facepalmed. "Wow, I am so dense."

Marinette giggled. "You're not that dense."

Adrien chuckled. "Thanks."

The two turned away from each other. "So, now you know. What now?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shrugged. "If this were a dream or some lousy writing, we'd probably be in the middle of a long, exaggerated kiss. But its not. I honestly do want to return your feelings, Marinette." Marinette turned to Adrien. "But I also want you to fall for me for the right reasons. Adrien is only a mask that I wear. I want you to know me for who is under that mask."

Adrien then looked at Marinette with a sad smile. Marinette smiled back. "I think I know what you mean."

Adrien then offered a handshake. "So, are we still friends?"

Marinette giggled. "Yeah, you bet." She stated before accepting his hand.

The limo finally came to a stop at Marinette's house and the two exited the vehicle. Adrien walked Marinette to the door. Once there, the two faced each other and gave a quick hug.

* * *

[Ladybug]

Adrien and Marinette parted from their embrace. The model then walked back to the limo, waving. "See you later?" Adrien asked.

Marinette smiled. "I look forward to it."

Adrien smiled back before getting into the limo. After watching the limo drive off, Marinette turned to go inside. "Well that went better than expected." Tikki stated as Marinette put her hand on the door handle.

"Totally. I thought I was going to lose Adrien as a friend. But now, Tikki," Marinette opened the door to the bakery and walked inside. "Things are looking u-"

Marinette stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Standing before her, having a chat with her parents was Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette's father saw his daughter standing at the door. "Honey, there you are."

Chloe turned, a stoic expression on her face. Marinette glanced up, noticing that the mayor's daughter was without her sunglasses and saw the Bee Miraculous resting in her hair, in plain view. Marinette gulped, her face pale. "Hello, Marinette." Chloe greeted sourly. "We need to talk."

* * *

_**DM Notes – Well, well, well. Hope this small chapter was to your liking viewers. Just a short rewrite of a couple of Puppeteer 2 scenes. For the most part, everything is the same, I just really disliked Marinette fawning over Adrien's statue the way she did. So, I went with a confession instead. Until next time.**_

* * *

Adrien collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. Today was something else. Plagg flew lazily around his friend. "You confuse me kid." The kwami stated.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Well, I don't know. You found out who the love of your life was not too long ago and now you know she loves you back. Yet, you turned her down." Plagg replied.

"Like I told her, Plagg, Adrien is just one side of me. I want her to love more than just the model or her friend. Chat Noir is who I am too. If not who I really am. I want her to love that side of me too."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Whatever kid. I still think you should have made with her face like cheese"

Adrien's face turned red. "Plagg!" He cried.


	5. v - Recollection

Miraculous Ladybug AU

Recollection

_**DM Notes – Let's see, let's see… Adrien knows Marinette is Ladybug, check. Marinette confessed her feelings to Adrien, check. Temporary heroes are now full time heroes, check. Wait… we have four new heroes now; Kagami, Luka, Max, and Kim (and Alix, at some point). And Kagami's episode is the one I couldn't finish… because of Marinette… Hrmmmmm…**_

_**Anyway, I guess I need to attempt to finish Kagami's episode, so I can give her the Dragon Miraculous in this AU.**_

_**Side Note: The Awakener chapter will be set after the episode "Desperada", the episode where Luka uses the Snake Miraculous. "StarTrain" will come in after Awakener, and "Ladybug" but before "Party Crasher", and "Puppeteer 2". "Time Tagger" will come in some time later. ["Ikari Gozen" is set before "Desperada", because Kagami is more comfortable disobeying her mother in "Desperada"] Now that I think about it, how will "Feast" play out if Nino, Alya and Chloe have their Miraculouses? It would have to be some time before Time Tagger, because of the joke Alix makes about the idea of a Rabbit Miraculous.**_

_**Hmm… Well, there's my next chapter then. Guess it would be set before "Reflekdoll". Oh shoot, I forgot "Reflakdoll"! That would most likely take place before Awakener. No, after, yeah. After Awakener, maybe before Puppeteer 2. But "Feast" and "Reflekdoll" would have to come in before "Ladybug"… Okay, I'm going to have to think this one through. You guys just enjoy the chapter. **_

_**(Also, I have a theory that Canon!Lila may know Marinette is Ladybug. See episode "StarTrain". And I want to use that theory in this AU. So, Lila will know who Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Ladybug**** are.)**_

* * *

[Lila Rosse]

-_Ladybug_-

_Adrien took the seat next to Lila, a scowl on his face. "I warned you once Lila, and you didn't listen." Adrien began, Lila turning to face him. "You hurt Marinette, and that's not okay."_

_Lila feigned a gasp. "Me? Hurt Marinette? But she's the one-"_

_Adrien cut her off, his gaze focused ahead of him. "I don't know how to prove you lied, Lila. Because you're good at it, a professional even. So, you're going to do it again. But this time, it will be convincing enough to prove Marinette's innocence."_

_Lila turned her gaze forward, knowing that the jig was up. "Now why would I do that, Adrien?" She asked coldly._

"_Because we're friends, aren't we?" Adrien replied with his own question._

_Lila glanced at Adrien before glancing over at Natalie, Gabriel's assistant. The dark haired woman gave a nod. "Alright, Adrien. You have a deal." Lila stated, she stated with a crooked smile._

"_Good." Adrien replied. "And just so we're clear; having me as an enemy is a mistake you do not want to make. So don't try a stunt like this again." He warned, his words menacing._

_-StarTrain-_

_Lila glanced behind her to see what all the whispering was about. Lila leered at the sight behind her. Marinette had fallen asleep on Adrien's shoulder and Adrien was just letting it happen, he was even smiling. Lila's vision then zeroed in on Marinette's earrings. When Marinette was infected by a Scarlet Akuma, she had begun taking off these earrings. Which was curious, unless Marinette was indeed Ladybug. And the earrings did match the image Lila saw in the book she temporarily snatched from Adrien before her time as Volpina._

Only one way to find out. _Lila thought as she got up and walked over to Marinette. Lila leaned in and was about to pluck off and earring when she heard someone cleared their throat._

"_Need something, Lila?" Ayla asked._

_Lila pulled back and turned to the Fox Miraculous holder. "Actually, I get motion sick. And I know Marinette always has a solution to everything."_

_Alya crossed her arm, not quite buying it. "I get it, but she's asleep right now and super exhausted, so…"_

_Sabrina then jumped in. "Ooh! I have just what you need in my suitcase." She stated._

_Lila smiled, thankful for the save. "Thanks a million, Sabrina. You're so sweet."_

_Sabrina then jogged off and Lila's face dropped into a sour expression._

* * *

Lila rapped her fingers on her desk in boredom and annoyance as she stared down at Marinette, more importantly, her earrings. Her gaze moved to Alya, the holder of _her _Fox Miraculous. Then to Nino's wrist, where the Turtle Miraculous rested, around his tangle of bracelets. To Chloe, the Bee Miraculous cleverly hidden under her sunglasses, unnoticeable to an untrained eye. '_All in one place. 'cept for Chat Noir. But Hawkmoth could have easily been tricked. Meaning Adrien may still be a candidate for the flea_ bag.'Lila then looked over to Adrien, who just raised his hand, putting his ring into view. '_Though the similarities are uncanny, Chat Noir and Adrien have two different personalities. So that may be where the similarities between the two end._'

But she then remembered something Chat Noir said during her time as Chameleon. "_You'll see, it's an old acquaintance._"

How would Chat Noir have known Lila was Chameleon, unless he was Adrien. Lila's eyes narrowed. '_So the plot thickens._'

[Nathaniel Kurtzberg]

Nathaniel was not sure how to feel about his seat partner. Lila seemed nice enough, at first. But then came Marinette's near Akumatization, and Nathaniel was not pleased. However, Nathaniel was not one for voicing his opinions, that would mean interacting with another person. Not to mention Lila's presence had this negative effect on the artist.

Nathaniel turned back to his sketchbook, where he was drawing a new cover for a comic he and Marc were working on. For this issue, the duo were inspired by Ladybug fighting her double. And with the bad vibe Nathaniel was getting, all he could think of was Volpina facing Rena Rouge. So, he had a rough sketch of the two vixens locked in combat with their flutes. Nathaniel was slightly unsettled by his creation and turned to a previous page. This page featured Queen Bee. She was in a startled pose as she faced none other than Queen Wasp; as if the two had been part of a scene for a female cover of the song _"C__onfrontation" _from the Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde musical.

Nathaniel was actually proud of this piece, because it showed the struggles of lingering guilt that toyed with the minds of many of Hawkmoth's previous victims. He then looked to his inspiration, Chloe. He knew she was dealing with quite a bit of guilt of her own, to which the reason this cover depicted the two alter egos of the mayor's daughter.

It was after Awakener's attack, when Queen Bee paid him a visit.

* * *

_**DM Note – Okay, so, we have next to no info on Nathaniel and his family. He is the only Kurtzberg we know. There have been a couple of writers who depict Nathaniel as a religious person, Jewish if I remember correctly. That's the thing, his life is basically puddy. So, I don't want to mess with that too much. I want to wait until we get more information about Nathaniel. At the very least, I want to know who his mom is. Anyways, the only thing I will give him in this AU is his home. Everything else is off limits. (Besides the fact that he's being paired with Chloe instead of the most likely canon alternative, Alix/Juleka)**_

_It was dark outside. Night fell hours ago and the only light available was from the street lights below and a book lamp Nathaniel had attached to his sketchbook. Nathaniel was seated on the balcony of his family's apartment. He always found it peaceful, sitting out in the open. It was… calming._

_The calm was soon broke when Nathaniel saw Queen Bee's trompo fly up and wrap itself around the railing of Nathaniel's balcony. Nathaniel was startled by this, causing him to drop his pencil. He then heard a grunt before Queen Bee whizzed upwards and landed on the railing. "Chloe?" Nathaniel asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_Queen Bee whipped her hair out of her face. "Obviously, I came to see you. Though, I didn't expect you to be awake."_

_Nathaniel deadpanned. "How do you even know where I live?"_

_Queen Bee scoffed. "Well, it's not rocket science to look up the school records."_

_Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "First you kiss me, now you're looking up my record? Am I going to have to file a restraining order?"_

_Queen Bee stammered. "Shut up."_

_Nathaniel sighed. "So why me then?"_

_Chloe jumped down from the railing. "Because of what happened today."_

"_Awakener? Yeah, I saw the news." Nathaniel replied._

"_Are you alright?" Chloe asked quietly, her voice filled with genuine concern._

_Nathaniel chuckled. "Chloe Bourgeois, asking if the guy who tried to erase her from existence is alright." He stated._

_Queen Bee held her left arm. A pose normally used when someone is feeling shame. "I'm fine, but something is clearly wrong with you." Nathaniel stated._

_Queen Bee nodded. "Which is why you're here." Nathaniel added, earning another nod._

"_I… I would have gone to someone else, but you are the only one who knows I'm Queen Bee." Queen Bee stated._

_Nathaniel blinked, a bit surprised she still insisted on talking to him. He then gave a sigh. "At least take a seat. You must be tired after today." He said, gesturing to the chair opposite of him._

_Queen Bee hesitated for a second before taking a seat. "So?" Nathaniel asked._

_Queen Bee sighed. "What was it like?" She asked. "When you got your memories back?"_

_Nathaniel tapped his chin. "Honestly, it was weird. I never thought it was truly me doing what I did. I mean, I invited Marinette to celebrate my birthday with me. Nathaniel Kurtzberg doesn't normally do that. Especially not with his crush. So that felt pretty good. And, other than getting back at you for mocking me, I didn't really cause anyone any harm. Well, minus trying to drop Chat Noir down a few floors. But, it was nice. I felt braver as Evillustrator. More confident." Nathaniel explained._

_Queen Bee brought her legs closer to herself and wrapped her arms around them. "Glad to hear you enjoyed it."_

_Nathaniel looked at Queen Bee, not used to seeing the queen of mean like this. "Don't get me wrong Chloe, I didn't enjoy being a villain. I still hurt people."_

_Queen Bee looked at Nathaniel in surprise. Even though it was dark, Nathaniel could tell she was starting to tear up. "Well, what about you? How did it feel to get back your memories?"_

_Queen Bee rubbed her eyes with one of her arms. "At first, I was numb to them. I was somehow more focused on taking down Awakener. But once I got home…" She then hugged herself tighter. "It all sort of rushed in. I liked it. I like being Akumatized. And, that's what scared me. Being mean and nasty is all I know how to do!" Nathaniel could almost see the tears rolling down her face. "A-and Ladybug told Awakener how despicable I was. And-d how scared she was when she saw that I had the Bee Miraculous. S-she thought I was going to be __her__ Hawkmoth." She said through her sobs._

_Nathaniel wasn't sure what to do. What to say. Here he was trying to have a nice quiet evening and Chloe comes and fire off the waterworks. To him of all people. It was… sad. She was so vulnerable and he didn't know how to comfort her. "Chloe…" was the only thing he could manage to say._

"_I don't even deserve to be called a hero! I've done so many terrible things! I never needed to be Akumatized to know that I am a monster!" Chloe cried._

_Nathaniel had enough. He stood up walked over to Queen Bee and gave her a hug, causing her breath to hitch. "You are not a monster, Chloe." Nathaniel whispered. "Don't you dare think that."_

_Nathaniel then felt Queen Bee lower her legs and hug him back, gripping his jacket tightly. "Thank you, Nathaniel." She whispered back._

* * *

[Chat Noir]

Adrien put his hand back down and answered the question presented by the teacher. After his response, he glanced over his shoulder towards Lila. He felt the girl staring at him from her seat in the back like a vulture. _So this is what having a harem feels like._ Adrien thought as he turned his gaze to Marinette.

He then thought back to his own experiences after Awakener.

* * *

_It was late. The sun was setting and Chat Noir and Marinette were on the latter's balcony. Chat was seated on the railing facing the city below while Marinette was leaning against the railing, facing the door used to get to her room. "So," Marinette said, breaking the silence between the two._

"_So." Chat repeated._

"_What do you think about me as your partner?" Marinette asked._

_Chat chuckled. "Honestly I feel stupid for not figuring it out sooner."_

"_Glad you find this funny." Marinette said in a depressing manner._

"_You misunderstand me, Princess." Chat stated, spinning himself around. "I am over the moon to know I fell in love with you not once, but twice."_

_Marinette hugged herself. "You don't mean that."_

_Chat frowned, an eyebrow raised. "And why not, my lady?"_

"_Because I'm a disaster. A klutz. I'm-"_

"_Determined, talented, brave, quick witted, outspoken, beautiful, smart, selfless. May I go on?" Chat interrupted._

_Marinette gave a half-baked laugh. "Thanks, but I'm anything but brave. Or selfless."_

_Chat gave her a sad smile. "You put everyone else before yourself. You have taken on hundreds of Hawkmoth's Akuma, one even by yourself. You shouldn't belittle yourself. Mari."_

_Marinette blushed. "You're too kind Chat. What did I do to have you as my partner?"_

_Chat gave a shrug. "Purrhaps it was fate that brought us together." He joked, earning a small laugh from the bakers' daughter. "But now I have to ask, my lady."_

_Marinette sighed, knowing what he wanted to ask. "Honestly Chat, I do want to know. But, I can't know who you are. Not yet. It's not safe. Hawkmoth could use me to get to you, o-or vice versa. I don't want to put you in danger like that."_

_Chat gave Marinette a small smile. "And that is why I am in love with you. Your willingness to protect others no matter the cost."_

_Marinette smiled back. "Thank you, Chat."_

* * *

Adrien faced forward once more. A smile on his face. Other than Hawkmoth, Adrien's life was just about perfect.

* * *

[Queen Bee]

Chloe saw Adrien glance at Marinette before he faced forward with a smile on his face. Chloe gave a sigh, but smiled as well. It was nice to see him smile. Even if the reason for that smile was not her.

* * *

_This was the first time Chloe saw Marinette's room, outside from seeing it on TV. It was small compared to her own room, but she was the mayor's daughter. She had no room to talk about space. Though it was still impressive how Marinette was able to fit so much stuff in a limited amount of space._

_Chloe had recently found out Marinette was Ladybug, thanks to the help of Pollen, and she decided to confront her with this information. Marinette had gotten back from some trip to a wax museum. Now, they were behind closed doors, away from prying ears. Marinette looked ashamed that Chloe had found out her greatest secret._

_There was silence between the two. It had been like this for about three minutes. Marinette was seated on her daybed, while Chloe stood about three feet in front of her. Chloe then sighed. "Okay, this is ridiculous, even for me."_

_Marinette looked away from Chloe. "You could have gone to anyone with what you know. You could have told my parents."_

"_I could have, yes. But that's not me anymore. I'm petty, but not that petty." Chloe stated, rolling her eyes. "Besides, if I did, it would somehow get to Hawkmoth and then we'd be without Ladybug. Unless there's a kwami of purification that we don't know about, putting you in harm's way is just stupid."_

_Marinette smiled. "At least your heart's in the right place."_

_Chloe smiled back before glaring. "Now about your little crush on Adrien."_

_Marinette rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "He… now knows…"_

_Chloe gave a scoff. "Finally."_

"_He told me that he did want to return my feelings," Marinette stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Chloe._

"_But?" Chloe asked._

"_But he wants me to fall for the real Adrien."_

_Chloe rolled her eyes. "And boys think we're cryptic."_

"_Well, he does have his image as an Agreste to keep for his father." Marinette stated. "Lately he's been showing a side of himself that… I don't know, seems more relaxed."_

_Chloe gave a short laugh. "Well in either case. You two clearly need to spend more time together."_

_This surprise Marinette. "What?! But I, you-"_

"_Obviously, I can't compete with __the Ladybug__. Not to mention Adrien isn't exactly comfortable with my clinging. I'm just his friend. Which is fine."_

_Marinette gave a mischievous smile. "Why? Did Chloe find herself a prince charming?" She teased._

_Chloe blushed. "H-hey, this isn't about me!" She stammered._

_Marinette waved her off. "You're right," she then stood and offered Chloe a handshake. "So, are we good?"_

_Chloe accepted the offered hand. "More than good."_


	6. vi - Rewrite2

Feast

_**DM Notes – Alright! "Feast"! That… that was a good episode, right? We… we got to see Fu's backstory and how he… **__**didn't**__** mistakenly give the Miraculous to the wrong person… L-like I thought he did. I mean, that part in "Origins" was really vague. All he said is that he made a mistake and didn't want it to happen again. So… yeah.**_

_**If you read the first four chapters before Recollection was posted, sorry. I had to edit the first chapter. Thankfully, I only had to change two sentences. But, now that chapter is closer to the canon.**_

_**Now, I have a new headache to tackle. I don't have the luxury of watching these episodes on TV. So I watch them as they appear on YouTube. And somehow, they don't seem to come in order of events. As you saw last chapter, I was trying to figure out what happened first. And where would my own chapters fall. "Feast" is one episode where it's a bit janky. "Ladybug" doesn't help, because that's when Gabriel no longer wants Natalie to use the Peacock Miraculous. But Natalie uses it in "Feast". Fu leaves at the end of "Feast", but is still around for "StarTrain". So… how do I work with this? Well, let's work with the key episodes and mash us a Timeline.**_

_**-"Ikari Gozen", "Desperada", Awakener, "Reflakdoll", "Puppeteer 2", "Miracular", "Ladybug", "StarTrain", "Party Crasher", "Feast"-**_

_**Okay, so this is what we will be working with. Now for the somewhat easier part of trying to figure out why Natalie uses the Peacock Miraculous after Gabriel forbade its use. Is he an idiot? No. I think there's a legitimate reason for this that was not explained in episode. So, enough stalling. I need to rewrite this episode.**_

* * *

[Hawkmoth]

After Adrien left the room, Gabriel turned to Natalie. "I don't understand, sir. You have the Miraculous locked away. Yet I felt an Amok in that statue."

"Yes, that may be due to the Miraculous being damaged." Gabriel stated. "The Peacock Miraculous may not be with you physically, but using it still allowed it to give you its empathic qualities."

"In any case, this means that this is no ordinary statue." Natalie stated. "It is a dormant Sentimonster. Very old, very powerful."

"Which means you can destroy it, or bring it back to life." Gabriel replied.

"But because I wasn't the one who created, I won't be able to control it."

"I will help you." Gabriel replied. "This sentimonster may prove to be helpful for my quest. You will return to the Louvre tonight."

"Very well." Natalie replied before coughing.

"You should get some rest, before you go." Gabriel stated, concern evident in his voice.

Natalie stood with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

[Carapace]

"B-but Master!" Nino and Ladybug exclaimed, not believing what they were hearing.

Master Fu had just told the two about how he lost the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses and the fatal mistake he made. And now, he was demanding back the Miraculouses he entrusted to them.

"The sentimonster will come after me, sparing the city and its inhabitants." Master Fu stated.

"But, what if it catches up with you this time, dude?" Nino asked.

"Then that will be my fate." Fu replied. "It is all my fault, after all."

"I will not let you leave on your own." Ladybug stated. "When you chose me to become Ladybug, you placed your trust in me. You did the same when you asked Nino to be your successor. I'm asking you to put your trust in us again."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm giving up. No matter how tough this monster is." Nino added.

Master Fu smiled. "Thank you, Ladybug. Nino. Thank you for everything."

Nino then thought of something. "What if we were to lay a trap for the Sentimonster?"

Ladybug turned to Nino. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Obviously, it will be looking for the Miraculouses. Hawkmoth will most likely use this to his advantage and give the monster an Akuma to help it find us. So, we use that to our advantage and lure the Sentimonster to us." Nino explained.

Fu hummed, thinking the plan over. "As crazy as that sounds, it just might work." Fu stated. "But we will need Rena Rouge and Queen Bee to accompany you for this mission. Otherwise, the plan will fail."

Nino then rubbed the back of his head. "There's one more thing, dudes." Nino stated.

Fu, Nino and Ladybug then looked over to where the Miracle Box was hidden, implying it was the thing Nino meant.

* * *

[Ladybug]

"Ugh!" Queen Bee groaned in annoyance. "Why do we have to do this tonight? I need my beauty sleep."

Rena rolled her eyes. "Love the enthusiasm, Bee. But it was either this or give up our Miraculouses."

Queen Bee huffed. The five heroes were standing underneath the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the night, awaiting the arrival of the Sentimonster. Master Fu was accompanying them with the Miracle Box. Allowing them to have advantage over the monster. "How are we supposed to know if this thing is going to show anyway?" Queen Bee asked. "Hawkmoth could have just not bothered wi-"

"**Miraculous!**" Came a bellowing roar, causing everyone to freeze.

Looking towards the direction of the roar, Ladybug saw the giant blue mass of the Sentimonster bound into view. "Nevermind!" Queen Bee exclaimed.

"Everyone, into position!" Ladybug ordered.

Carapace stood by Master Fu, readying his shield for Shelter. Queen Bee stood by one of the tower's legs, trompo at the ready. Chat Noir extended his baton into a bo-staff. Rena Rouge brought out her flute, ready for one heck of a fight. Ladybug then brought out her yo-yo and began swinging it vertically in circles. They held these positions as the monster bounded towards them, hungry for their Miraculouses. "**Yummy, Yummy, Miraculous!**"

Once the Sentimonster passed Queen Bee, their trap was sprung. "Now!" Ladybug shouted.

Queen Bee threw her trompo so that the top went around the outside of the tower's legs, wrapping around them to form a cage like structure. Carapace then called out, "Shelter!" causing a green, scaly force field to form around him and Fu.

The monster stopped, a toothless smile on its face, before launching its tongue at the force field. Thankfully, the tongue didn't stick to magical energy. But the hit did rock Carapace a bit. Rena and Chat charged in from either side of the Shelter. Leaping at the monster, they struck the top of its head/body as hard as they could. This only got the monster's attention as it then tried attacking them instead. "This isn't working!" Rena called before dodge the Sentimonster's tongue.

"We need to find its Amok!" Ladybug called, lashing at the monster with her yo-yo.

Chat dodge a tongue lash. "Yeah, but this guy isn't carrying any – Gah! Baggage!" Chat called as he blocked another attack from the monster's tongue.

Chat then had his staff ripped from his grasp an was forced to watched the monster devour it. "Better hurry, my lady. This thing just swallowed my stick whole."

Ladybug gave a nod. "Lucky Charm!" She called out.

Ladybug then watched in confusion as she caught a metal detector. "A metal detector?" She then thought of something. "Master, when you created the Sentimonster, you put the Amok in your staff, right?" She called out to Fu.

"Correct!" Fu called back.

"And is the staff made out of metal?" Ladybug asked.

"Partially, yes!"

"Then I have an idea!" Ladybug called before twirling her yo-yo around so that it would catch Chat and wrap the two together.

"Do you think now's a good time, my lady?" Chat asked jokingly.

"Ready to get your staff back?" Ladybug asked.

Chat frowned. "Oh no. Not the tongue." He whined.

The Sentimonster then lashed its tongue at the duo, sticking to Chat's chest before yanking them into its hungry maw and devouring them, much to the horror of the others.

* * *

[Chat Noir]

To be honest, Chat thought they would be dropping into a pool of stomach acid. He should have known that, despite looking like an eyeless frog, the Sentimonster was not going to be anatomically correct. _Guess it's a good thing I didn't kiss the Sentimonster that looked like Ladybug. _He thought as he looked around the pocket dimension of a stomach they were in. "Wow, it's bigger on the inside." He stated in a sarcastic manner.

He then saw a bubble floating in the blue void that held his staff. "Hey, my staff." He said after swimming to it.

Chat then attempted to release his weapon by popping the bubble with a clawed finger, only for it to multiply into smaller bubbles with identical duplicates of the bo-staff. "What is that? Is it digesting things or something?" Chat asked.

"Whatever it swallows is trapped in here forever." Ladybug said in awe.

"Then we better hurry up and find out where the Master's staff is hiding." Chat stated as Ladybug turned on the metal detector.

The two then swam off.

[Master Fu]

"Well that was unexpected." Fu stated, still surprised by the action Ladybug took.

"LB has a plan." Carapace stated, still unsettled. "We just need to keep this guy busy long enough for them to execute it."

"I hope your right, Nino." Master Fu muttered.

All they could do now is watch Rena Rouge and Queen Bee fight the monster the best way they could.

[Ladybug]

The journey through the Sentimonster's stomach was longer than Ladybug expected. But, eventually, she saw exactly what she was looking for. "I knew it." She stated as the two came up to a bubble that incased Fu's staff. "It had to be intact, otherwise the Sentimonster would have disappeared."

Chat smirked. "Be careful what you wish for." He stated before calling out, "Cataclysm!"

* * *

[Carapace]

The monster stopped its assault on the three heroes. Its cheeks puffed out and it sounded like it was having some digestive issues. Rena and Queen Bee stepped back as the Sentimonster began to bloat before popping. Standing in its place amongst a shower of bubbles, were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Fu, Queen Bee, Rena, and Carapace gave a sigh. "Thank goodness that's over." Rena stated as Ladybug captured the Akuma and the Amok.

"No kidding. I thought we'd lose for sure." Queen Bee stated.

"Love the confidence, Bee." Carapace stated as he dropped Shelter.

"Well, it was immune to the Miraculouses. And I was starting to get tired." Queen Bee stated.

"But we defeated it. And that's what is important." Ladybug stated. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called, undoing the damage caused by the Sentimonster.

"Thank you, Ladybug." Master Fu said. "Because of you, because of all of you, I do not have to run, anymore."

"We only put your teachings to use, Master dude." Carapace stated before the Miraculouses of the Turtle, Ladybug, and Cat began to beep.

"Well, I know a couple of people who need to go before they transform back." Chat stated.

"Goodbye Master." Ladybug stated before the heroes began parting ways.

* * *

[Master Fu]

"Chloe." Master Fu stated, stopping the heroine from leaving. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Queen Bee turned to the old man as the others left. She said nothing for a moment before giving a sigh. She knew what was coming. "I am concerned about your friend. Sabrina, was it?" Fu stated.


	7. vii - Rise of the Dark Wings

Miraculous Ladybug AU:

Rise of the Dark Wings

_**DM Notes – Alright, now that everything is in place, we can finally begin with this AU. So now what? Well I was inspired by Lila's diabolical nature and Sabrina's attitude in "Stormy Weather 2". I even liked the little twist in "Time Tagger" with Future!Hawkmoth not being Gabriel. So, what did I come up with? Well, instead of telling you, check it out for yourself.**_

_**Also, thank you Kyrogue23 for informing me about the canon placement of "Feast" and "Ladybug". Like "Oblivio", however, I'm going to have to alter the placement just a bit. Just for this AU.**_

[Queen Bee]

_-Miracular-_

"_You don't want to be a hero anymore, fine!" Sabrina shouted at Chloe in anger. "Then hand over your Miraculous!"_

_Chloe scoffed in annoyance, her back currently to the carrot-top. "Sabrina, enough with the games. I-"_

"_I'm not playing!" Sabrina shrieked. _

_Chloe turned to see Sabrina holding up the plastic Chat Noir baton in one hand, and in the other… rested an Akuma. "S-Sabrina?" Chloe stuttered, scared by what her friend was implying._

_Sabrina slammed the Akuma into the baton, connecting her to Hawkmoth. Sabrina was then enveloped in an inky blackness typical for Akumatization. When it dissipated, Sabrina was decked out in a black jumpsuit with white face-paint and hot pink hair. "I am Miracular now. And you will hand me your Miraculous, Queen Bee." The Akumatized Sabrina sneered, pointing at Chloe with her baton._

_Chloe gulped. _'How did she find out? _Chloe screamed in her head. _More importantly, what am I going to do without Ladybug?!'

_Chloe attempted to play it off. Giving a fake laugh, she relaxed her stance. "Sabrina, seriously? I'm not Queen Bee anymore. I haven't been since Hero's Day."_

_Miracular snarled. "Liar!" She hollered, her arms to her sides. "Lila told me everything!"_

_Chloe raised an eyebrow. _'Lila?' _She asked herself before remembering the brown-haired girl from earlier that day. __'_Oh, that Lila.'

"_And why would you believe her?" Chloe asked._

_Miracular gave a sinister smirk. "At first, I didn't. But then she showed me a video of you transforming back after the last Amok was purified." She stated._

_Chloe's face went pale. _'Flying freak.' _She cursed herself._

_This conversation was just a diversion, as badly as the tables had turn. While they were talking, Chloe had texted Marinette an SOS. Chloe only hoped the message sent. Thankfully, she got her answer when Chat Noir and Ladybug landed between her and Miraculer. "Got your message, Chloe." Ladybug stated. _

"_Timing is impeccable, M'lady already used her Lucky Charm." Chat stated in a joking manner._

"_Yeah, I know." Chloe stated. "You can badger me later."_

"_Ooh, M'lady already used her Lucky Charm." Miracular mocked._

"_He doesn't sound like that." Ladybug stated before charging at Miracular._

_The Akumatized Sabrina smirked as Ladybug took a swing at her. Miracular then jumped over Ladybug, landed behind her and stabbed backwards with her baton, hitting Ladybug in the back. On impact, a pink aura flashed around Ladybug before her Miraculous symbol popped up on Miracular's suit. Ladybug, Chat, and Chloe were shocked. "What have you done?" Ladybug asked. _

"_I just swiped your powers. Now they are mine." Miracular sneered. "Lucky Charm!"_

_Upon calling Ladybug's power, Miracular's baton morphed into a large sword. "What is with the Akumatized Lucky Charms being swords?" Chat asked, before activating his power. "Cataclysm!"_

_Chat then charged at Miracular, ready to strike. "Not this time, kitty!" She called, bring her sword down._

_Chat flinched and decided to block the attack instead of dodging. This gave Miracular the opening she needed to retract her Lucky Charm and jab Chat with her baton, taking his powers and adding his Miraculous symbol onto her suit. "Now how did it go?" Miracular asked in a mocking tone. "Oh yeah! Cataclysm."_

_Her baton then bubbled with negative energy before she jabbed Chat Noir right in the ribs, sending him sprawling backwards. "Chat!" Ladybug and Chloe cried._

_Chat groaned from where he lied. "So that's what getting Cataclysmed feels like."_

_Chloe was then yanked behind a small wall. When see looked at her assailant, she saw Rena Rouge and Carapace crouching behind her. Rena put a finger to her mouth. "Where have you two been?" Chloe hissed._

"_Ladybug contacted us shortly before arriving." Rena stated. "So what's going on?"_

"_Well, apparently I got caught detransforming." Chloe stated. "And Sabrina decided to take her anger out on me for not wanting to play dress up anymore."_

"_What a surprise." Carapace deadpanned._

"_Thanks." Chloe said sourly before looking at Rena's Miraculous. "I have an idea. But you're probably not going to like it."_

_Rena and Carapace raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, confused._

* * *

_Chloe peeked over the wall. Miracular was still fighting Ladybug and Chat was balancing himself, still in pain from being Cataclysmed. Miracular then smacked Ladybug upside the head, sending her to the ground. "Last chance Chloe," Miracular stated, pointing at the blonde. "Hand over your Miraculous!"_

"_She doesn't have it." Called Rena as she and Carapace landed in between the two girls._

_However, Rena Rouge was not in her usual outfit. Instead of the Fox-themed attire, Rena was sporting a Bee-themed suit that was, admittedly, different from Queen Bee's. Below the hips was a skirt designed like insect wings, her boots were almost knee length and were jagged at the top, and a bronze visor rested over her eyes. "That honor is mine."_

_Miracular looked surprised, as did Ladybug and Chat Noir. "What? Who are you?" Miracular asked._

"_I've been called Queen Bee for the past month or so. I was almost tempted to use it." Rena stated. "But my name is Resin."_

_Miracular stammered. "T-that's impossible. Utterly impossible. Chloe detransformed on camera."_

'_Resin' snickered. "I was preoccupied with another task and asked Chloe to take my place that day." She stated. _

_Chloe sunk back behind the wall and put on the Fox Miraculous. Trixx then appeared with a sour expression. "What? It's working isn't it?" Chloe whispered. "I just need to find a way to give Ladybug back her powers and we will be just fine."_

"_And how do you plan on doing that?" Trixx asked._

"_Already got that covered." Chloe stated._

_She then heard 'Resin' begin to execute the plan. "Chat, Ladybug, go get recharged. Carapace and I can handle this until you get back."_

"_O-okay." Ladybug replied before Chloe heard the two run inside the house._

"_Alright, let's go." Chloe stated before crawling around her way to the roof entrance, making sure not to be seen._

_Once inside, Chloe stood up and began searching for Ladybug. "Ladybug!" she whispered. "Ladybug!"_

"_Over here." Came Marinette's voice as the baker's daughter poked her head out of Chloe's closet._

"_You alright, Marinette?" Chloe asked. "And how's Chat?"_

"_Other than taking a Cataclysm to the ribs, peachy." Marinette stated. "I'm fine too, but we need to stop this Akuma." Marinette then saw the Fox Miraculous around Chloe's neck. "Why do you have Rena's Miraculous?"_

_Chloe smirked. "All part of the plan to get you your powers back."_

* * *

_Ladybug, Chat, and Chloe poked their heads out to see how the fight was going. Currently, Resin was fending off Miracular, who now had the Bee Miraculous symbol and the Turtle Miraculous symbol on her suit. Carapace was now fighting Mayura, with great difficulty. "Okay, ready?" Chloe asked. _

"_It's a bit weird, but yeah." Chat stated._

"_Trixx, Let's Pounce." Chloe whispered before the three hid inside once again. _

_Chloe then walked out alone in her civilian attire. "Pathetic, utterly pathetic."_

_The four in front of her stopped there attacks to look at Chloe. "To think I actually wanted to help Ladybug after she replaced me like this. I would rather be by my friend's side. Since at least she's been so supportive."_

_Miracular beamed and jumped for joy. "Ooh, I knew you'd see it my way, Chloe."_

"_But I have to ask. If we're going to be a team, I'm going to need some powers." Chloe stated._

"_Ooh, I can give you Ladybug's powers. That will show her for replacing you with this fake."_

_Chloe smirked. "That sounds perfect." She stated as she walked up to Miracular._

_Chloe the stopped before Miracular touched her with the baton, causing the symbol of Ladybug to disappear. However, this also dropped Chloe's Illusion, revealing the real Ladybug. "Thanks, I needed those."_

"_What?!" Miracular shrieked. _

_Mayura then booked it out of there, seeing that the tables had turned._

* * *

_After Sabrina had been purified, Chloe rushed in to hug her. However, Sabrina scoffed and put her hand up in refusal. Chloe stopped. "S-Sabrina?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Sabrina asked. _

_Resin stepped up. "For your own protection. Hawkmoth has gone to great lengths to take the Miraculouses. That's why Ladybug chose a new person to take up the Bee Miraculous. So anyone close to Chloe would be safe. Both her family, and her closest friends."_

"_I-I couldn't stand the idea of you being hurt because of me. You're my best friend, Sabrina."_

_Sabrina stood, a sour expression still plastered on her face. "Well then, I'll save you the trouble. Hawkmoth can't come after me if I'm not your friend, now can he?" She sneered, shocking everyone._

"_S-Sabrina?!" Chloe exclaimed._

"_Don't. I can see that this is worth more to you than I am. So don't even bother." Sabrina replied before walking away. "You can keep the Chat Noir costume. I don't need it anymore."_

_When Sabrina was out of sight, Chloe fell to her knees and began to cry, devastated._

* * *

_-StarTrain-_

_Chloe was alone in first class. Next to her was the empty seat meant for Sabrina. Before Miracular, the two had reserved these two seats for the trip to Big Ben. But now… she was alone._

_Chloe scoffed and got up to use the restroom. On her way there, she saw Sabrina pulling down her suitcase from one of the cubbies. "Sabrina?" Chloe asked, earning the carrot-top's attention._

_Sabrina scowled. "Enjoying the trip?" She asked coldly._

"_Honestly, no. I was supposed to spend this time with my best friend." Chloe said. "There's a seat still there for you. If you still want it." Chloe stated, in a depressing manner. _

_Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't give it to someone else. Replacement seems to be something you're good at."_

"_Sabrina, stop this. We're friends."_

_Sabrina glared at Chloe. "Are we? I seem to recall being your doormat for years."_

_Chloe gripped her chest. "Yes, and I'm sorry for that. I've been trying to be a better friend."_

"_Well, you can try with someone else." Sabrina replied as she opened her suitcase, releasing the Akuma that was trapped inside. "Now there's a surprise." She said, just as stunned as Chloe was._

* * *

"I am truly sorry, Chloe." Master Fu stated.

The Sentimonster, Feast, was recently defeated. Chloe was currently walking with the old man in the dark of night. "It's not your fault. I was the one who decided to take up the mantle of Queen Bee. I should have been more careful."

Fu gave a slow nod as the two approached his bike. "Indeed. But I made the decision to allow you teenagers to help me fix my mistake. This is a burden you should not have carried on your own."

Chloe smiled. "But I'm not alone. Chat, Ladybug, Rena, and Carapace are also here with me." Chloe stated, trying to look on the bright side.

Fu nodded. "Yes, and you also have that boy supporting you. Nathaniel, was it?"

Chloe tensed. "You, you know?"

"Of course. It is my job as a Guardian to know these things." He then snickered. "Also, your attempt to cover your identity as Queen Bee was posted on the Ladyblog. With an interview of the young Kurtzberg."

Chloe sighed. "Great."

"Don't beat yourself up over this one failure, Chloe Bourgeois. You saw how that turned out for me." Fu joked as he got on his bike. "I'm sure Sabrina will forgive you on her own time. You just need to continue on your path."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you, master."

"No, thank you." Fu replied before pedaling off into the night. "And try to get some sleep, you are going to need it.

Chloe stayed until the old man was out of sight before heading home herself.

* * *

_**DM Notes – Credit to LadyAdalicia for the amazing Bee!Ayla design and the name "Resin". She also has a couple of designs for Adrien, Nino, and Marinette being the holder of the Bee Miraculous. This one though is a favorite of mine.**_

* * *

[Master Fu]

The guardian biked home with a smile on his face. His mistake had been corrected. And his pupils were more than he could have asked for.

With the wind in what remained of his hair and his greatest mistake off his chest, Fu was set to go to sleep when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Looking as if he were tracking wild game, was Luka Couffaine, Viperion. Fu raised an eyebrow. What was he doing out at this hour?

The Guardian pedaled up to the young man. "Hello, young man." He said, spooking the guitarist.

Luka turned to Fu and recognized him almost instantly. "You're that man from Adrien's party."

Fu nodded. "Correct. Might I ask why you are out this late? Surely you have school tomorrow."

Luka seemed reluctant to share what was on his mind and who could blame him. Luka then spotted the Miracle box on Fu's bike and recognized the symbol. "That symbol. Are you…" Luka wasn't quite sure what to ask.

Fu nodded. "My name is Wang Fu. I am the guardian of the Miraculouses. Including the one lent to you, Viperion."

Luka relaxed a bit, but it was clear something was wrong. "It's my little sister. The past couple of nights she has been sneaking out. I only now have decided to follow her to see where she is going."

"You worry she may be getting into trouble?" Fu asked, earning a nod from Luka. "You are a good brother."

Luka gave the old man a smile. Fu's eyes narrowed. He then grabbed the Miracle box from behind him and brought it forward. "Though I do not know what your sister is doing, you clearly think it is dangerous. So I will assist you the only way I can." He then brought out the Snake Miraculous. "I'm sure you remember how to use this."

Luka was a bit surprised. "But, you barely know me. Why would you help me?" He asked.

"You have helped Ladybug and I twice. And you barely know me. I am simply returning the favor." Fu stated, offering the Miraculous to Luka.

"Thank you." Luka replied, taking the Miraculous and equipping it.

Sass then appeared before him. "Ah, Luka. It is good to sssee you again."

"Likewise." Luka replied with a smile. "Sass, Scales Slither."

[Viperion]

After Luka donned his Viperion costume, courtesy of the Snake Miraculous, he took to the rooftops to search for Julika. Thankfully, it didn't take him long and spotted her walking towards the school. Viperion raised an eyebrow, but jumped down onto the streets below and followed after her.

Sticking to the shadows, Viperion waited until Julika went inside before he scaled the wall to an open window on the second floor. Sliding himself inside, he quietly made his way to the door. As expected, no light was on anywhere in the school. However, Viperion did see a faint glow from the courtyard.

_Curious. _He thought.

He then opened the door, slowly to not give away his position. When it was wide enough for him to slide through, he exited the room and just as quietly closed the door behind him. Viperion then slowly made his way to a support column and hid behind it. Peaking his head out to see what was happening, Viperion's eyes widened in disbelief. Viperion could have assumed anything terrible for his sister to be apart of, but this was much worse.

The glow Viperion saw was candle light. Candles being held by a crowd of over thirty people. Many faces Viperion recognized, including Julika. On the ground, in the center of the courtyard, was a tarp with an unmistakable symbol. Six people within the crowd manned banners with the same symbol as the tarp. The symbol… was Hawkmoth's insignia. Or, at least, a twisted version of it. Viperion knew what this was. This… was a cult. A Cult of Dark Wings.

_**DM Notes – There you have it readers. This is my AU now set into motion. **__**The "Dark Wings" alternate universe. Thoughts? Theories on who else might be in this cult? Who can our heroes trust?**_


	8. viii - New Bonds

The Cult of Dark Wings

Miraculous Ladybug Alternate Universe

New Bonds

[Nathaniel]

This was an odd sight to see. Nathaniel had walked into class today to see Chloe by herself. Where was Sabrina? In his seat, next to Lila. This was definitely odd. Nathaniel heard about Chloe and Sabrina's friendship taking one heck of a nose dive, but didn't think it was that serious. After all, a similar incident happened last year and things between them were patched very quickly. This time, however, things seemed to be serious.

With his seat now taken, Nathaniel had two new optional seating choices. Ivan was a big guy, so he took a good amount of space. And like Nathaniel, wasn't much of a social person but even less so. So, that left Chloe. Nathaniel sighed and took his new seat next to her, much to the blonde's surprise. "Nathaniel? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking my seat before the lesson starts?" Nathaniel replied. "I saw this one was open after my original seat became occupied. Is that alright?"

Chloe's shoulders slumped. "No, you're fine." She said, in a depressed tone.

An awkward silence fell between the two as the bell rang. They didn't speak to each other after the lesson began.

* * *

[Alix]

Alix watched the awkward moments play before her. Nathaniel and Chloe sitting next to each other? It was almost laughable. Chloe Bourgeois would never let someone like Nathaniel Kurtzberg be seated so close to her. But, that was the old Chloe. Alix has seen first hand how much Chloe has grown as a person. Not to mention, Nathaniel has been a bit more… comfortable around the Mayor's daughter as of late.

* * *

_It was the day after Marinette's dad was Akumatized. Nathaniel was telling her about how he was saved by the new Queen Bee. It wasn't until he told her that this Queen Bee kissed him that Alix started to laugh. "It's not that funny, Alix." Nathaniel huffed, his cheeks dusted with blush._

_The fact he was blushing made it even worse. "You kidding? It's hilarious! You, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, got hit on by Queen Bee. What, did she call you her 'honeypot' too?"_

_Nathaniel chuckled at that one. "No, but she did say I had a cute nose."_

"_Pfft, that's not surprising. Any girl would think you got a cute nose." Alix stated._

_Nathaniel gave Alix a sly smile. "What are you trying to say, Alix?"_

_Alix smiled back and chuckled. "We're friends, Nate, of course I'm going to compliment you."_

_The two then stopped at the sounds of a struggling Chloe trying to carry five textbooks, two binders, and a pencil bag. Sabrina, still Chloe's friend at this time, was right beside her, looking concerned. "A-are you sure you don't want me to carry those for you, Chloe?" Sabrina asked. "Those don't look stable. You might drop them."_

_Chloe forced a smile. "Nonsense, Sabrina. I have to learn to carry my own things. Besides, I did far worse when I was Queen Bee."_

"_I-if you say so, Chloe." Sabrina replied._

"_Careful Bourgeois, you might break a nail." Alix teased._

_Chloe scoffed. "For your information, my nails are currently trimmed."_

_Alix snickered. "Cause you broke one?"_

"_N-none of your business." Chloe stammered. "Why don't you just go back to talking about spray paint, or whatever it is you talk about."_

_Alix jabbed a thumb to the side to point at Nathaniel. "Actually, we were just talking about Mr. Stud over here successfully seducing the new Queen Bee."_

"_Ha, so tomatoes do attract flies." Sabrina retorted._

"_Oh? And what did our little artist do? Draw her a bouquet of flowers?" Chloe asked, ignoring Sabrina's statement._

_Alix was angered by Sabrina, but laughed at Chloe's question. "No, I think that's going to be their second date."_

_Nathaniel turned to Alix. "Alix!"_

_Chloe giggled. __Giggled__. "That's cute. You two have fun."_

_This was definitely odd, especially for Chloe. Alix watched as Chloe and Sabrina walked into their classroom before hearing the blonde drop her stack of supplies with a thud. "Ohhh." They heard Chloe groan._

"_I-I tried to warn you, Chloe." Sabrina stuttered._

_Alix turned to Nathaniel to say something, but noticed that the blush on his face was brighter. Then something clicked. "You sly dog!"_

_Nathaniel flinched. "W-what?"_

"_There was no Queen Bee, was there?" Alix asked in a half joking, half confronting manner. _

_Nathaniel's eyes dilated. It seemed he did not like what Alix was implying. "Alix, no."_

"_You? And Chloe?" Alix asked with the biggest waste-eating grin on her face._

"_No! Alix, what the heck?" Nathaniel asked, his face almost matching his hair._

_Alix nearly fell over in laughter. "That's rich! You and Chloe!"_

_Nathaniel groaned in annoyance before quickly walking away from the hysterical Alix. "No! Nate, come back! I'm sorry!" She called through her laughter._

* * *

Alix grinned from ear to ear. '_Chloe Kurtzberg. That has a nice ring to it._' Alix thought.

* * *

[Queen Bee]

Lunch was no better. With Lila being the popular girl, many people flocked around her. And with Chloe now being friendless on top of her negative reputation, she was alone at her table. '_I really have messed up.' _Chloe thought as she poked at her food. '_I really am a terrible person. I'm just getting what I deserve.__'_

"Hey, Chloe. These seats taken?" Came Adrien's voice, snapping her from her thoughts.

Chloe looked up to watch Adrien place down his tray close to her own. "Adrien?" Chloe asked, confused.

"What up dudes," Nino replied. "Mind if I join ya?" He asked, walking up next to Adrien.

Shortly behind him, Alya and Marinette came up with their own trays. "Hey guys." Alya stated. "Looks like you two had the same idea we did."

Chloe blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You looked pretty lonely over here, Chloe. So we thought we'd join you." Marinette replied.

Chloe was in shock. "But I… Wouldn't you rather sit with, I don't know, Lila."

Marinette scowled. "Yeah, no."

"Lila's alright, but I know who my real friends are." Adrien replied.

"You don't get on the nice list by trying to expel my best friend." Ayla added.

"Besides, that table looks kind of full, dude." Nino commented.

Chloe smiled, wiping away a tear. "Thank you."

* * *

[Jalil]

Elsewhere, Jalil Kubdel was making headway on a new discovery. A new obelisk and several tablets had made there way to the Louvre and Jalil had been tasked with documenting them and readying them for display. However, he had become distracted. One of the tablets, after being translated by Jalil, told of an ancient battle between two opposing gods. One of Time and one who could end it. As expected, the tablet told the one who could end time was defeated. But what Jalil did not expect was the manner of which this being was defeated. On a separate tablet, the god of time was shown to have ripped out the second god's heart. However, the glyph showing the heart was odd. It did not resemble a heart, not even the heart symbol.

In fact, by what the tablet mentions, taking the heart only stripped the god of their power, making them mortal. Jalil raised an eyebrow. '_A god turned_ mortal?'He thought. '_How peculiar._'

Looking back to the 'heart', Jalil saw that it was in fact an ank necklace. And, according to another tablet, the ank was sealed away. The final glyph on the tablet caused Jalil's eyes to widen. The glyph was the ank necklace with two eyes on either side of it. Jalil recognized it immediately.

Jalil made his way to the Egyptian section of the Louvre. On the far wall was an object the size of a puzzle box, but was designed like an arch. The same symbol was of the longer two faces. "Here it is." Jalil stated.

Jalil then looked to the left and saw another tablet, which he began to translate. "Seal of the cursed god. One whom blackens the sun. He whom enslaves, and makes gods of men?"

Jalil was baffled, to say the least. Who were these two gods? And what was the relationship between these new artifacts and this arch? Only time will tell.


	9. Cult of Dark Wings: Chapter Summary

Chapter Index/Summary

[_TBN –_ To Be Named]

_**DM Notes – Greetings Readers. I apologize for not posting anything lately. I've been rather busy with things outside of this site. So, I thought I would give you a treat while I finish the next chapter. This is a list of the chapters I have done and plan to do for this series. Some… have not been named yet. But, that's what I have you for! I get inspired by reading the comments from your readers. The questions you have. And your own ideas. So, I want to hear your thoughts. What can I do? (Side note, the last few chapters will have nothing to do with Team Miraculous' struggles with Hawkmoth and Mayura. Just a few calm and relaxing chapters. Kinda.)**_

**Chapter 1: The New Team [Black Ops] **– After discovering a cult made of followers of Hawkmoth; Luka, taking up the mantle of Viperion once again, and the mysterious Guardian, Master Fu, take on the task of recruiting a new team for the soul purpose of investigating this New Threat and its members. The only question is, are they trustworthy?

**Chapter 2: The New Threat [Papiôme]** – The new recruits take their first look at the Dark Winged cult, causing them to lose trust in their fellow classmates. They soon learn that the cult's leaders will be using Hawkmoth's Akuma for their own nefarious purposes. Who will the cult be offering as tribute? And will our heroes be able to stop whatever Akuma is thrown at them?

**Chapter 3: Girls' Choice** – Chloe decides to help Marinette with her problems with Adrien by setting up the theme for a big dance. But was it a bit much for Adrien to handle? Also, Chloe takes the opportunity she's created to help out Nathaniel. But does she have ulterior motives?

**Chapter 4: Out of Time Part 1 [Pharaoh 2]** – Jalil has discovered an ancient relic that may contain a powerful Miraculous, one that may even rival Hawkmoth's. Denied the chance to access the relic's contents, Jalil turns to Hawkmoth for assistance. Can our heroes stop Jalil? Or is the future set in stone?

**Chapter 5: Out of Time Part 2 [Osiris]** – The god of the end has be reawakened in Paris. Can Alix help put the cursed god back to rest? Or will her inexperience with the Miraculous of Time doom the world first? Only time will tell.

**Chapter 6: Written in Ink [Marc]** – Marc Anciel is a troubled boy. While he is a bright kid and loves to write, he is still harassed for his genetic deformity. He does find peace in his friends and his writing partner, Nathaniel. But everyone has a breaking point. Will Marc find his? Or will his hero be able to keep him from going over the edge?

**Chapter 7: Rewrite 3 [Kwami Buster]**

**Chapter 8: The Down side of Being a Blogger [Alya]** – Alya has a stalker, as if she didn't have enough on her plate. But, with Nino at her back, nothing should go wrong. Right?

**Chapter 9: Clearing Names [Marinette] **– Something strange is going on with Marinette's friends. And for the secret heroine, that's saying a lot. Whether it's being ghosted, avoided, or given the occasional glare by one of the other heroes, Marinette seems to be losing her friends. Except for Adrien; who, while acting different, is actually trying to be closer. What is going on? Both Adrien and Marinette are on the case to try to find out why their friends are trying to push Marinette away. But will the answers they get only give them more questions?

**Chapter 10: The Snake and The Dragon **-

**Chapter 11: Rewrite 4 [Heart Hunter]**

**Chapter 12: Rewrite 5 [Priestess Awakener]**

**Chapter 13: H****ard Drive [Virail] **– Something is clearly wrong with Max's robotic friend, Markov. System malfunctions, unnecessary glitches, and identifying Marinette as Papiôme, just to name a few. Does the cult have a hacker that's smarter than Max? Or has Markov's wires just been crossed?

**Chapter 14: ****Rorschèvre [**_TBN_**]** – A powerful Sentimonster has taken hostages, including Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Seeing no other choice, Ladybug must choose a new hero to take up arms against this threat. Who will she choose? And do they have what it takes to stand up against the Sentimonster?

**Chapter 15: Rewrite 6 [Felix]**

**Chapter 16: Rewrite 7 [Simulacrum]** – Gabriel Agreste has completed the formula for the spell that will upgrade Nooroo's Akumatization. And after the desperate girl, Marinette Dupain Cheng stops by to attempt to give Adrien a present, Gabriel comes up with a plan. Causing the girl much pain, Hawkmoth takes action and uses his new Akuma to take control of the vulnerable Marinette, only for Adrien to reveal himself as Chat Noir and stop him. After the two conclude who Hawkmoth is, Ladybug and Chat Noir confront the super villain in his underground lair. The heroes soon learn the reason for Hawkmoth's evil, causing Chat Noir to tip over his breaking point. Not knowing what is real anymore, Adrien becomes the dreadful "Simulacrum". Can Ladybug snap Adrien back into reality? Or is the boy she fell in love with no more? _**(DM – Based off of the fanmade Akuma!Adrien of the same name)**_

**Chapter 17: Aftermath [Emilie]** – The dust has settled. Gabriel Agreste has been arrested. Hawkmoth is no more. Paris is safe, for now at least. However, there is still the matter of Adrien's mother, Emilie Agreste. Can her condition be reversed? Or will Adrien lose her for a second time?

**Chapter 18: The Emancipation of Adrien Agreste [Adrien]** \- After years of being under Gabriel's thumb, Adrien is finally free. All he has left to do is break the remaining ties he has to the man whom he called father.

**Chapter 19: The Trial of Gabriel Agreste Part 1 [Mayura-Moth]** -

**Chapter 20: The Trial of Gabriel Agreste Part 2 [Gabriel]** -

**Chapter 21: **_TBN_

**Chapter 22:**_ TBN_

**Chapter 23:** **To Princess a Pauper [Rose] **\- Prince Ali has a dilemma. His parents don't approve of his choice of girlfriend, a "pauper". Meanwhile, Rose is facing her own set of problems when she overhears Julika making plans to take Ali _and _Rose as hostages; using them as bargaining chips to take the Miraculouses. Thankfully, Viperion's team has a solution to both their problems. But the question is, will it work?

**Chapter 24: Dreaming Dark Part 1 [Inkubare] **\- The high priest of the Dark Winged Cult finally rears their ugly head, and it's not who anyone expected. With Chloe and Nathaniel being the targets of the Priest of Dark Sleep, will they be able to end this nightmare? Or are they coma-toast?

**Chapter 25: Dreaming Dark Part 2 [Cockatrice] **–The new hero, Cockatrice takes up arms against the malevolent Inkubare. With Chloe fighting her own battle, Cockatrice is on his own. Will he prevail? Or is this battle for the birds?

**Chapter 26: The Dance to Remember **–After the anxiety Adrien had to go through with the trial, he deserved time to relax and unwind. Thankfully, the school dance had come quickly and suddenly. Now, with his new girlfriend by his side, he can finally put some of this behind him. He needs this. They all do.

**Chapter 27:** _TBN_

**Chapter 28:**_ TBN_

**Chapter 29:**** Epilogue 1 [Sweet Beginnings, Bitter Endings] **\- It's been three years since Hawkmoth was put behind bars. How have our heroes faired after the storm has passed? But is it truly over? Or are our heroes currently just inside the eye of the storm?

**Chapter 30: Epilogue 2 [Of Wedding Bells and Bombshells] **-


	10. The New Team

Miraculous Ladybug AU – The Cult of Dark Wings

Chapter One

Black Ops

_**DM Notes – Welcome dear readers. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue chapters. Yes, that was just an epilogue. Now we can get into the real story.**_

_**I'm sure you readers are wondering about Max and Kagami getting their Miraculouses. Well, today is your lucky day. I started the epilogue with Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. Now, I will start the main event with Viperion, Ryuko, and Pegasus. (I assure you, I'll get to Kim. He just doesn't fit the theme I'm going for with these three.)**_

_**Oh, and I'm assuming that I have a few younger readers, so here are a couple of words that I will be using that you may not know (I was even fascinated with one of them):**_

_Futon__: a folding mat used as a bed in Japan._

_Foil__: A type of sword used in fencing. Typically used for training._

_Shōji__: in Japan, this can be used to describe a door, window, or dividing wall that can be opened by sliding it to one side. They are made of a translucent paper over a frame of wood._

* * *

[Carapace]

All five of them; Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace; were called by Master Fu for a meeting. Apparently, some information had come up that needed to be discussed with them as group. They were currently at the Guardian's residence, which was practically empty, except for the five heroes, Fu, the Miracle box, and whatever was playing the soothing sounds of a harp.

Fu served the five a cup of tea each, which they accepted. "I have called you five here today, because I have unfortunate news. Due to the events unfolded by the Akuma known as Awakener, Hawkmoth's allies have grown by a tremendous amount. I have gathered this information from Viperion, holder of the Snake Miraculous." Fu stated.

Carapace remembered Viperion, a really cool guy to work with. Even if it was temporary. "He saw first hand that many of Hawkmoth's previous Akumatized victims formed a form of cult." Fu stated, earning gasps from the heroes. "And unfortunately, this number is not even half of what Viperion witnessed. And, I am sad to say that means your circle of trust has dwindled. You are going to have to be even more careful around Paris. For any one of its citizens can be a follower of Hawkmoth, as blind as they may be." Fu then took a sip of tea. "Also, I have taken it upon myself to ask Viperion to be a permanent holder of the Snake Miraculous, much like each of you. I have also called upon two more heroes Ladybug has called upon to assist Viperion. For these three will make up a… covert team that will follow this cult and hopefully stop them from whatever plans they are brewing." He then set down his tea. "Viperion. Would you and your team like to introduce yourselves?"

The five began looking around for Viperion, not seeing him anywhere. The music then stopped before the sound of three sets of footsteps were heard from behind the back wall. Then, Viperion entered the room, followed by Pegasus and a young lady Carapace did not recognize. Judging by the outfit, Carapace guessed this girl was the holder of the Dragon Miraculous. "Hello everyone." Viperion greeted. "Carapace, you remember me and Pegasus. But I would like to introduce the others to Pegasus and Ryuko." He stated, gesturing to the wielder of the Horse Miraculous, followed by the girl wielding the Dragon Miraculous. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Greetings." said Pegasus.

"It is an honor to see you again, Ladybug, Chat Noir." Ryuko added, giving a bow. "And a pleasure to meet you, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee."

* * *

_[Pegasus]_

_Max was at home, attempting to add a few new characters to his game when Markov flew over to him. "__**Max, there are two people outside. One unidentified male accompanied by Luka … Couffaine.**__"_

_Max raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting any visitors. "Thanks, Markov." He said gratefully before heading to the front door._

_Upon opening the door, Max saw Luka standing behind an old Chinese man whom Max recognized from Adrien's party a few days ago. "M-may I help you?"_

"_I certainly hope so, young man. I heard about your game and was wondering if you would be interested in some…" The man paused as he brought out something from behind him. "DLC."_

_Max looked down and gasped, recognizing the box containing the Horse Miraculous. "So Pegasus, you ready to level up?" Luka asked._

_Max smirked. "What's the mission?" He asked, eager to accept the proposal._

* * *

_[Ryuko]_

_**DM Notes – Kagami is one of my favorite side characters. Not only is she Japanese, but she also wielded the Dragon Miraculous. There are other reasons why I like Kagami, but those are the main two.**_

_It was the dark of night and Kagami was almost fast asleep when the peace was broken by the odd melody of an electric guitar. Sitting up in her futon, Kagami rubbed what sleep she had from her eyes._ Strange._ Kagami thought. _Who would be up at this hour?

_Kagami thought about going back to sleep, but was curious and decided to investigate instead. Grabbing her foil, Kagami walked over to her bedroom door, a __shōji, and slid it open, quietly, to not disturb anyone who was asleep._

_Once she made her way outside, Kagami followed the noise to the back of her home to see none other than Luka Couffaine leaning against the wall that surrounded her home. He was just standing there, playing his guitar. "What are you doing here?" Kagami ordered, pointing her foil at Luka._

_Unphased, Luka replied. "Looks like someone did not enjoy my serenade." He then stopped his strumming. "But at least I got your attention."_

"_An odd choice of instrument for a serenade." Kagami remarked, her weapon still pointed at the guitarist. "But why would you want my attention?"_

"_I have a proposal for you, Kagami. Or, should I say, Ryuko?"_

_Before Kagami could reply, Luka took out a small box and threw it to her, still facing adjacent to her. Kagami, of course, caught the box with one hand, the hand that was not holding her foil. She then examined the box and recognized it almost immediately. The symbol on the box was unmistakable. Kagami then chuckled. "If I didn't know what this was, I would assume you were trying to swoon me." She stated, lowering her foil._

_Luka chuckled as well. "Sorry to disappoint." He then turned to face Kagami. "So, what is your answer?"_

_Kagami gave a genuine smile. There was no debating this matter._

* * *

_[Viperion]_

_It took a while for the cult to disperse. Viperion did not know what their meeting was about, as he was only there to observe. Once he saw Julika leave, he went back the way he came. After hiding in an alley, he found it safe to detransform. "Sass, scales rest." He whispered, deactivating the Miraculous and releasing Sass._

_Sass hummed. "This is an unfortunate turn of events." The kwami remarked. "What is your plan, Luka?"_

"_I don't know. I will return to Mr. Fu in the morning. Tonight, I will confront my sister."_

_Sass narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to tell her about me, I hope."_

_Luka shook his head. "No, of course not. If I did that, I would lose the trust of not only you, but Ladybug and Mr. Fu as well. I'm not about to do that."_

_Sass smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."_

_The two then saw Julika pass by the alley. Sass hid under Luka's jacket as the boy walked up to his sister. "Julika."_

_Julika flinched before turned to Luka. "Luka? What are you doing out this late?" She asked._

_Luka gave his sister a stern look. "I would ask you the same thing. But you already know why I'm here."_

_Julika glared at Luka. "What? Are you going to judge me now?"_

"_I was worried about you, sis. I thought you were doing something that could get you hurt, or worse." Luka replied. "But Hawkmoth? Julika, you aren't Reflekta."_

"_I'm as much as Reflekta as you are Silencer." Julika growled. "Don't you dare tell me you didn't like how you felt with that power."_

"_We hurt people, Julika. Why would I like hurting people?" Luka replied. "Think about how they felt."_

"_Cause then they know what I felt, fear." Julika all but yelled. "Shame for judging me, treating me like I'm nothing."_

"_No one has been judging you, sis. I already told you this." Luka replied. _

"_Yeah, and where did that lead me?" Julika retorted. "At least with them, I feel like I belong."_

"_You're making a mistake, Julika." Luka stated._

"_Oh, I'm making the mistake?" Julika asked. "Who's got their eyes on a taken girl?"_

"_Don't bring Marinette into this." Luka warned._

"_Oh, and why not? You know she'll never love you. You more than anyone should want Hawkmoth's gift._

"_I will never work for that monster. Nor will I force Marinette to love me. If anything, I would love nothing more than to help her." Luka stated._

_Julika scoffed and walked away. "We're done here."_

"_Julika!" Luka called._

_But it was no use. Julika's mind was made. A tear of anger and betrayal rolled down Luka's cheek. His own sister was now the enemy. What was he going to do now?_

**Next Chapter****: _**


	11. Girls' Choice

Miraculous Ladybug AU – Cult of Dark Wings

Chapter 3

Girls' Choice

[Chat Noir]

Adrien's eyes dilated, every nerve in his body stiffened, his pencil snapped in half. He could feel it, the eyes staring at him like those of hungry wolves. Even those who weren't in his class were watching him, waiting for the bell to strike. What could possibly cause Adrien this much fear? Was it a new Akuma? If only. No, this was much worse.

"_**Now, before you are dismissed for your next class, I would like to announce the theme for the next school dance. After some… persuading, this year's theme will not only be a masquerade, but also girls' choice.**_" The principal announced over the intercom. "_**That's right, all you lucky girls will be the one who invites the guy of your choice to be your partner to the dance instead of the other way around. Posters for the event will be hung later today for any other details about the event. That is all.**_"

After the announcement ended, it took a minute for the bell to ring. But once it did, Adrien booked it for the door, leaving his test on Ms. Bustier's desk as he left. Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's bag once they were in the hall. "You seem stressed." The kwami stated.

"Well, you know, I'm Adrien Agreste, teen model. The one guy every girl drools over. So, yeah, I'd prefer _not _to be under a pile of desperate fans." Adrien replied as classroom doors began to slam open.

"ADRIEN!" Came the dreadful cries of nearly one hundred female classmates.

"Good point." Plagg stated.

* * *

[Queen Bee]

Chloe blinked in surprise. She had never seen Adrien move that fast before. "Woah, the was some fancy foot work." Nino stated.

"No kidding." Alya stated.

"Well I should've seen that coming, I guess." Chloe remarked.

"Wait, this was your idea?" Alya asked.

"Not my idea, per say. Yes, I did organize the dance to be girls' choice. No, I did not intend for Adrien to pull a Houdini before Marinette could make a move." Chloe replied, shocking many of her surrounding classmates.

"What?!" At least six people asked loudly.

"What? I consider Marinette a friend now. Is it so wrong to try to help her with her confidence?" Chloe asked.

"No, just really unexpected of you." Alix replied.

"Yeah, you two have basically been rivals for the past few years." Ivan added.

"T-thank you, Chloe." Marinette replied.

Chloe smiled. "Just don't mess this up, Dupain Cheng. If you don't act soon, Kagami will surely snatch Adrien right up."

Marinette smiled back. "You bet."

The other students then took their leave as Chloe grabbed her things. "That was rather nice of you, Chloe." Nathaniel stated.

"What can I say, this _being nice_ thing is coming easier than I expected." Chloe replied.

"But that does leave you without a date." Alix remarked, now standing on the other side of Chloe.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Chloe retorted.

Nathaniel gave a short laugh. "What, are you thinking about asking me to the dance?"

The three were silent for a moment. Then Chloe looked to Nathaniel with a raised eyebrow. "Well?" She asked.

Alix and Nathaniel were stunned. "Wait, what? I wasn't being serious, Chloe." Nathaniel replied.

Chloe gave her own laugh. "Well that makes one of us."

"Alright!" Alix cheered. "You two have fun." She stated before racing off.

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. "You're seriously asking me to be your date to the dance?"

"Well, you said it yourself. You're not one for taking initiative. So, I thought this would kill two birds with one stone." Chloe replied.

"You don't have another option, do you?" Nathaniel deadpanned.

Chloe, shocked by the accusation, began to stutter. "Well, I- uh, no. I just – I was just-"

Nathaniel laughed at a now flustered Chloe. "Relax, Chloe. I would be delighted to be your partner to the dance."

Chloe's blush faded. "Thank you."

* * *

[Viperion/Pegasus/Ryuko]

It was lunch time for Luka and Kagami; and because the two worked together as Viperion and Ryuko, it only made sense to sit together. Max soon joined them, but without a tray, because it was not his lunch period. "So this girls' choice dance." Max began, trying to start a conversation with his two fellow Miraculous holders. "Do you two plan on going?"

"I'm actually part of the entertainment for the dance." Luka replied. "The band and I are trying to find some appropriate material to play during the event."

"Normally, I wouldn't consider it." Kagami inputted. "However, a masquerade seems like an all too perfect cover for this cult. Not to mention Hawkmoth will have plenty of victims to choose from. So being there as an extra set of eyes would be wise."

Max adjusted his glasses. "An astute calculation. But do either of you happen to have a date to join you? It would seem mighty suspicious if one person was by themselves and watching everyone."

The other two stopped for a moment. Max had a good point. "Of course, I would be with the band for some of the event." Luka stated. "But some of the others may become preoccupied with trying to enjoy the party. So that actually takes down a few members. From what I'm aware of, even Rose will be with Prince Ali."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Rose? Isn't she your band's lead singer?"

Luka gave a nod. "The two met last year and have been in a relationship of sorts."

Kagami chuckled. "Must be an interesting one. I myself have considered asking Adrien to be my date to this dance. But he has been busy avoiding any female that comes too close."

"Yeah, this whole thing is a nightmare for him." Max stated. "Almost every girl wants a piece of him. I still find it strange that this was an attempt by Chloe to help Marinette."

Kagami and Luka paused again. "Oh really?" The two asked.

"Yeah, Chloe actually asked out Nathaniel. Markov nearly short circuited when trying to calculate the possibility of Chloe asking out anyone other than Adrien." Max stated.

"Well then. I suppose I should also be helpful to Marinette and find a companion to this event." Kagami replied. "I believe fighting over the same man is not the friend thing to do."

Luka chuckled. "Anyone you have in mind?"

Kagami thought for a moment. "Considering my reputation, not many would accept my proposal."

"Perhaps I could be your date." Luka offered.

Max was shocked, but Kagami thought it over. "Interesting. It would be beneficial for us to stick together during this event. The stage is a better vantage point for spotting any suspicious behavior. Additionally, I could be helpful to Rose by being her replacement. This way, she is able to have more time with her date."

Markov's screen produced two question marks. None of this computed. "Interesting. I did not know you were the singing type." Luka commented.

"Adrien is not the only one with many talents, Luka." Kagami stated. "So, what do you say? Will you be my date?"

Max didn't even know how to respond. "I accept your proposal, Kagami." Luka replied.

"What is even happening here?" Max asked.

* * *

[Ladybug]

The school day had ended not too long ago and Marinette had not seen Adrien for most of this time. When she did see him, it was right when class began, so talking to him would be rude. And as soon as class ended, Adrien wasted no time in leaving, probably still terrified by his obsessed fans. Marinette couldn't blame him, really. She would have done the same. But it was still upsetting she wasn't able to talk to him.

Marinette gave a sigh as she took the last step off of the stairs as she head for the exit. '_There's always tomorrow, I guess._' She thought before something slammed into her.

Marinette fell to the ground with whatever it was that hit her. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see it. But did feel the weight of it. "Ah! Marinette! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Came Adrien's voice as the weight came off of her.

Marinette opened her eyes to see Adrien on all fours, looming over her. Her face went red. "I-I'm fine! Are you fine? O-of course you're fine! Why wouldn't you be?" She rambled.

Adrien went from worried to chuckling. "That's good." He said before remembering the position the two were in.

Adrien then swiftly got off of Marinette and stood up, his own face now red. "H-here, let me help you." He said, offering a hand.

Marinette, still lightly blushing, took the offered hand and stood up with Adrien's assistance. However, doing so caused her to crash into Adrien's chest. Thankfully, Adrien was able to steady himself better than Marinette ever could. "Woah, steady." Adrien joked, placing his free hand on her lower back.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, the two locking gazes. Neither said anything for a solid minute. Marinette then looked away. "Adrien…" Marinette began.

"Yeah?" Adrien asked.

"I-I was wondering. Do you know if you'll be going to the dance?" Marinette asked.

She could feel Adrien shrug. "Honestly, I don't know. I would like to, but there's my father."

Marinette frowned. "Right…"

"And then there's the fact that I don't have a date. It is Girls' Choice, after all." Adrien commented.

Marinette curled her fingers. "M-maybe I can be your girl." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

Marinette took a deep breath before looking at the model. "Adrien. Would you like to be my date to the dance?"

Adrien looked as though he was in the middle of a gasp before he smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Mari."

Their attention was then grabbed by cries of despair. The two turned to see a crowd of Adrien's fans standing there in tears. "Why?!"

"That's not fair!"

"I want to be in his arms like that!"

Adrien and Marinette gave nervous laughs before remembering their current position. Blushing, the two broke their embrace.

* * *

_**DM Notes – Alright, I already hear some of your comments. No, I am not going to pair Luka and Kagami. As funny as that would be. Their relationship is as partners/friends. I may consider it for a sequel story, but not for this one. We clear? Good.**_

* * *

_-[Next Day]-_

[Jalil]

Jalil watched in horror as Chat Noir destroyed the obelisk with his Cataclysm. What were these fools thinking? Jalil was about to confront the three vandals, but stopped when the dust settled, revealing a woman clad in a rabbit-themed suit. _The obelisk contained a human?_ Jalil thought, shaken by the sight.

Then, Jalil remembered the ancient text he read days prior. '_The god of time?_'

Jalil followed Ladybug, Chat Noir, Alix, and this new person to listen to their conversation. Soon, the so titled god revealed herself to be Alix from the future, holder of the Miraculous of Time. Something then clicked. The ancient text talked about a great battle between a god of time and a cursed god, one whom can blacken the sun. After the cursed god was defeated, the god of time took the cursed god's heart, turning it mortal. If the god of time is nothing more than a mortal with a Miraculous; that would mean the cursed god was also a Miraculous holder and the true "god" was actually…

Jalil looked at the tiny rabbit, Fluff, and watched as it spewed out gibberish about the concept of time. 'Interesting.' Jalil thought as he walked off.

**Next Chapter****: Out of Time – Part 1**


	12. Out of Time: Part 1

Miraculous Ladybug AU - The Cult of Dark Wings

Chapter 4

Pharaoh 2

_**DM Notes – "Timetagger"… oh boy the problems I have with this episode. The episode itself was fine, very good foreshadowing. But the repercussions of time travel are astronomical. And they just play it off as – no, they play with the fabric of time like a it's a toy! The fabric of time is not a toy! And they have **_**TWO**_** Miraculouses that mess with time! I just - why? This show has the "monkey's paw" rule for wishes, but no negative repercussions on messing with time?! (Other than Adrien probably being traumatized by failing to save Ladybug multiple times. Definitely something I want to play with later.)**_

_**And… what's with the multiple Miraculouses of Time? You have the one that's with Fu and the Miracle box, Future Alix's damaged Miraculous (which was on her person for the entire episode), and the present day Alix's camouflaged Miraculous… huh?! And Future Fluff is tethered to both the camouflaged and the Future Time Miraculous… What? And, the damaged Miraculous can't jump time, but Mayura can still make Amoks with the damaged Peacock Miraculous? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!**_

_**No, no. There's some form of logic here. Future Alix knows that using a damaged Miraculous was dangerous. So instead of traveling forward in time with Burrow, she finds a way to reverse engineer the Miraculous of Time. But… that doesn't make sense either, because that means she wouldn't have needed to put herself in the obelisk and be in stasis, she could have just hopped back to her time and beat Timetagger before he jumped back in time. Unless she went to her ancestor in the past and the reengineering process took time, enough time for Future Alix to be put into the obelisk? There's a story here we are not getting.**_

_**Okay, so, it seems we are working with two time paradoxes in this episode. The main one being the Butterfly Effect [changing one event in the past changes the present/future]. Then we have inevitability. There is no name for this paradox, from what I remember, but the concept is the same. It doesn't matter what you do in the past [EX. Kill baby Hitler], the original event still takes place [WW1 & Nazis]. A movie my dad likes uses this concept: "The Time Machine" I believe it is called. So… we'll work with this and more or less make the Miraculous of Time the worst Miraculous of all time. (Yes time travel is cool on paper, but this is basically a curse if you can never make things the way you think they should be. For example your dead wife won't stop dying, even after saving her in multiple time jumps. Or you change an event that causes someone else to die.)**_

_**Oh, and you thought Chloe and Luka were going to be the only characters who are getting messed up in this AU? No, this Tragedy is going to mess with everyone with a Miraculous. I will not even spare Marinette in this**_ story.

* * *

[Jalil]

_-Timetagger-_

_Jalil walked up to a case in the Egyptian section at the Louvre, which was containing an arch. However, this was not your typical arch. This arch was much smaller, about the size of a toaster. On the two longer faces of the arch contained a symbol of an ank with two eyes, one on either side of it. According to the tablet that came with this arch, it is the seal of the cursed god. "This must be where it is. The cursed Miraculous." Jalil stated in fascination._

_Jalil took out his key ring and unlocked the case the arch rested in. Taking out the arch, Jalil studied it, seeing if there was a way to open it. Then, he saw it. In modern day French of all things, written on the bottom of the arch: __**ONLY THE PASSAGE OF TIME MAY UNLOCK THE KEY TO THE END**_

'The passage of time? Could it be referring to the Miraculous of Time?' _Jalil thought. "Only the Miraculous can open it!?" He said in anger._

_He the remembered the Alix from the future was literally just outside. Jalil held the arch like a football and ran for the exit. If anyone could help him, Alix would._

_However, he was too late. Upon arriving at the exit, Jalil watched as the future Alix stepped through a white portal, which closed behind her. "No!"_

_Jalil shook in anger. The find of the century was within his grasp, yet he was not able to touch it._

* * *

Jalil had this anger looming over him, even as the Kubdel family were seated for dinner. Both Jalil and Alix were silent for their own reasons. Their father then cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "So, Alix. Anything exciting happen today?"

Alix looked anxious, like she wanted to say something, but was under oath not to. "Alix, it's okay, I already know about the Akuma." Their father stated. "It's the whole reason I gave you the time piece."

"What?!" Both Alix and Jalil exclaimed; Alix out of surprise, Jalil out of anger.

"You knew this whole time?" Alix asked.

Their father nodded. "Like I told you when I gave you the piece. Our ancestor was before his time. But what I did not tell you was why. And today, you now know."

"And you did not bother to share this with me?" Jalil asked.

"It was my job as a Kubdel to make sure the time piece was in Alix's hands for when the Akuma struck. If I did not, the fabric of time would have been altered for the worse."

"And you just gave her a Miraculous?" Jalil asked, surprising Alix and their father. "That's right, I was there to witness what happened. There to see my sister's future self use a Miraculous. The very same time piece you gave her."

Their father frowned. "The decision was not mine to make." He stated. "Besides, that time piece was not functional as a Miraculous until Bunnyx tethered her powers to it. Why does this bother you?"

"So I can share now? Alright. I have been studying the tablets and the obelisk _Bunnyx_ was in and learned about a Miraculous that was locked away inside an arch. The very same arch we have in the Louvre."

"That is a cursed artifact, Jalil! Under no circumstances must that arch be opened!" Their father barked.

"And why not?" Jalil asked, just as loud.

"Uh, why do you say it's cursed?" Alix asked, concerned.

Their father sighed. "I do not have all the details. I thought it to just be an old wives' tale. The Miraculous in that arch is known in the Kudbel family as the False God Miraculous. Or, the Miraculous of the End. From what I remember, no person can control this Miraculous or the power it contains. It… controls you."

Alix's eyes were wide. "Okay… no touchy. Got it."

"But we can use it to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir, yes?" Jalil asked.

Their father scowled. "Who do you think locked it away in the first place? After the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous at that time took the Miraculous of the End away from its host, they sealed it in that very arch. If that… thing… is released, it will want revenge on the Ladybug Miraculous. And if Hawkmoth were to find out about its existence, it could spell the end of Paris! For your own safety, do _not_ open that arch."

* * *

[Bunnyx -_ Future_]

_After Chris was sent home, Bunnyx smiled. It always felt good to see the evil Hawkmoth did undone. "Congratulations, Bunnyx." Ladybug stated._

_Bunnyx turned to her Ladybug and Chat Noir as the two approached her. "In the nick of time, I might add." Chat added. "We knew we could count on you to 'rap' things up."_

_Ladybug and Bunnyx chuckled and shook their heads. "Chat, your puns are insufferable." Ladybug remarked._

"_But you love them all the same." Chat replied._

_Bunnyx forgot how much she missed being in the presence of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was like they were family._

_That's when it happened. Alix's eyes widened, her pupils dilated, her breath hitched. Chat and Ladybug stopped their antics and watched helplessly as their partner fell to one knee, doubled over in pain. Bunnyx could feel it, hear it. Like she was standing directly under Big Ben as it rang. The loud gong that only she could hear. She put her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to dampen the noise._

_It was the Miraculous of Time. It finally recognized that the fabric of time had been altered. And as it's holder, Bunnyx learned of the changes and what the original events were. While time around her knew not of the change, she knew._

_And this one was extremely painful because it was her own past being altered. So she had to live through her most heartwrenching moments all over again. Additionally, Bunnyx got to experience a new string of events similar to the original, but much… much worse._

* * *

[Pharaoh]

Jalil could not believe his father did not want to pursue this discovery. A brand new Miraculous. Jalil stood in front of the arch, brooding in anger as he heard the familiar flapping of Hawkmoth's Akuma. Jalil smirked. '_Perfect._' He thought just before the Akuma made contact with his pendant.

"Hello, Hawkmoth." Jalil greeted after his face lit up with Hawkmoth's insignia. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

[Bunnyx – Present Day]

Alix was still a bit uneasy from the events that transpired the night before. She never saw her father upset like that. That artifact really did scare him. Alix then thought about what Alya talked about a few weeks ago about past heroes and the society of guardians she theorized about. If this artifact was a Miraculous, what other Miraculouses were out there? And if it was as dangerous as her dad said, was it the only one?

Alix shivered at the thought. '_Don't talk nonsense,_ Alix.'

Alix was at the park, working on her skills with her rollerblades. Speed was everything and with Alix's short stature, that came easily. So there she was, racing around the outer edge of the park when a familiar figure came into view. Alix skid to a halt, eyes wide in fear. The figure was Pharaoh, Jalil's Akumatized form. However, the mask he wore was in the form of a jackal, signifying he was creating mummies for some reason. "Hello," Pharaoh said, venom dripping in his voice. "Alix."

Alix gulped. She then noticed that behind Pharaoh was a mummified figure floating behind him as well as a small, toaster-sized box with Egyptian writing. "Jalil? What did you do?" Alix managed to asked.

"Jalil is gone. I am Pharaoh. And I have done what I was unable to do before." He then gestured to the mummy, which looked like it was ready to be placed in a sarcophagus. "I have captured she who defied me millennia ago."

'_No.'_ Alix thought, fear flowing through her.

If Jalil was indeed going off of the identity of Pharaoh, the only person who ever defied that Pharaoh was – "Ladybug?"

"Correct. Now my ceremony can go undisturbed. However, I now realize that I have been missing one important ingredient." Alix could practically feel her brother glaring at her through the mask. "I need the Miraculous of Time." Pharaoh stated before outstretching his left hand.

Alix blinked in confusion and fear. "Y-you think I have it?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest, trying to play it off as a joke.

Alix could almost see her brother's eyebrows knit together in annoyance. "So he has yet to find the Guardian." Pharaoh said in a mixture of anger and disappointment. "I expected better from the god of destruction."

_'God of destruction? Chat_ Noir?' Alix thought before catching the hero in question out of her peripheral vision, hiding behind a nearby telephone pole. '_Speak of the devil._'

Alix fixed her gaze on Pharaoh. "Yeah, guess he thought of a Miraculous better than the Rabbit one to use." She then sarcastically tilted her head as if to look behind Pharaoh. "Like say, the Bee Miraculous."

Pharaoh actually flinched and turned around to defend himself. Alix then bolted before her brother could realize it was a trick.

* * *

[Chat Noir/Bunnyx]

After watching Alix flee towards a nearby alley, Chat looped around to meet her on the other side. Once the two once crossed paths, the two began to form a plan. "Well, today's been a treat." Chat huffed in amusement.

"Glad you find your partner being captured funny." Alix stated.

Chat rolled his eyes. "I wish it was funny, but irony hasn't kicked in yet. So, seems like your brother is still trying to resurrect his lost love."

Alix shook her head. "That's not what made him mad. I think he's using it as a cover to get what he really wants." Alix stated.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Then… what made him mad?"

"Well, first, he made a discovery. He thinks he found a new Miraculous."

Chat grinned from ear to ear. "That's great!" Chat frowned when Alix shook her head again.

"Not great. Turns out, this Miraculous is another Kubdel secret. According to my father, the Miraculous is pure evil."

Chat raised an eyebrow again. "How evil is evil?"

Alix rolled her eyes. "Judging by how worried my dad was. I'd say Hawkmoth looks like a cursed doll in comparison."

Chat did not like that answer. "Great." He drawled out. "So we need to make sure he doesn't get it." He then took something out of his suit's pocket. "Ready to join in the fight?"

Alix looked down and gasped at the Miraculous of Time. And not a happy gasp either. "Put that away!" She hissed. "That's what Pharaoh wants."

Chat went wide-eyed. "What?"

"Apparently, my future self had a hand in sealing that evil Miraculous away. And that watch is the key to releasing it." Alix explained. "I hope you have another Miraculous in your pockets."

Chat shook his head. "No, just this one. I remembered what future you told us during the fiasco with Timetagger. So," Chat then shrugged.

Alix went wide-eyed. "Are you saying," She began.

Chat nodded. "Yep, Rena and Carapace are currently mummies and I managed to find Bee and she's now fighting them off. Viperion, Pegasus, and Ryuko got trapped by some crazed maze thingy. And well, you already know what happened to m'lady."

Alix then grabbed the Miraculous. But before she could take it out of Chat's hand, she felt something. In her head, Alix heard a loud gong, like a bell sounding. She felt the vibrations run through her as she saw time change before her very eyes. Some events she knew, some foreign. She even saw events she wasn't supposed to see. Namely, Ladybug and Chat Noir detransforming into Marinette and Adrien.

But most importantly Alix got to see the exact moment she was supposed to receive the Miraculous of Time for the first time. And that was far into the future.

Alix took her hand back, reeling. Chat, still holding the Miraculous, looked worried. "Alix? You okay?"

Chat's voice was echoey to Alix. Like she had been deafened. The skater girl shook her head violently. She then scowled and grabbed the Miraculous, taking it from Chat this time. "The Miraculous told me it is way too soon for me to use it. Using it now causes time to change." Alix stated as Fluff appeared. "But it seems future me has already altered time, so we'll just go with the flow." She then faced the rabbit kwami. "Nice to meet you, Fluff."

"Ooh, you already know me? Is this our second encounter or our first? Anyone feeling déjà vu? But if this is only our first meeting, did the second meeting even take place?" Fluff rambled. "If that's the case, why is there déjà vu?"

Chat scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"Best to go with the flow." Alix stated. "Now how'd it go? Oh, right!" Alix then posed with her Miraculous. "Fluff, Clockwise!"

After her transformation, Bunnyx observed herself. Unfortunately, she no longer had on her rollerblades, so she was her normal height. "This is pretty cool."

"According to Plagg, my kwami, the suit is made to fit your standards. Well, with the theme of the kwami in question." Chat explained.

"That explains the blue." Bunnyx remarked.

"I think it looks rather stunning." Chat commented, leaning on his bo-staff with a playful smile on his face.

Bunnyx chuckled. "Careful Agreste, Mari might get jealous if she caught you flirting with me."

Chat nearly fell over in surprise. After composing himself, he asked. "How…"

The rabbit-themed hero waved the Miraculous. "The Miraculous has a sense of time alteration. And it showed me what changes were made to the space time continuum. So, thanks to this puppy, I know exactly who you and Ladybug are. In addition to our friends also being super heroes. Oh, and I'm also caught up on our secondary problem."

Chat blinked. "So… anything on Hawkmoth?" He asked.

Bunnyx sifted through the events. She shook her head. "Nope. But I do see some juicy stuff about your pops. Do you want any spoilers, or do you want to find out for yourself?"

"I'd rather wait. Something tells me those events will be relevant later." Chat replied. "Now, enough chit-chat. We have a king who needs to be dethroned.

* * *

[Pharaoh]

Meanwhile, Pharaoh was fidgeting with the arch that he brought with him. Ladybug, who's head was now free of bandages, decided to strike up a conversation. "So you're not trying to resurrect Nefertiti again, are you?" She asked, earning Pharoah's attention.

The Akumatized Jalil chuckled. "Of course not, that was all a ruse. A trick to lure out the Miraculous of Time."

Ladybug was confused. "And why would you need that Miraculous specifically? I thought Hawkmoth wanted mine and Chat's."

"He does. But I told him about a more powerful Miraculous. One in which could defeat even you without any restrictions. And I aim to get this Miraculous and pay Hawkmoth back with your own Miraculous. Of course, I will need yours back after Hawkmoth has completed his goal."

"And why's that?" Ladybug asked, worried. "And what even is this Miraculous?"

Pharaoh chuckled. "According to ancient texts, the Miraculous I seek is called the Miraculous of the False God. And the texts tell of a time when this cursed god ruled over the land. Only to be sealed away, no thanks to the Miraculouses of both Time and Creation. So, once the cursed god is released, it will want revenge on your Miraculous, Ladybug. And I will be the one who delivers it."

Ladybug was silent, most likely from shock. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Called out Chat Noir.

Pharaoh turned and saw Chat Noir and Alix charging towards him. However, Alix looked different. She looked like a much shorter version of that Bunnyx from the future. This brought a smile to Pharaoh's face. "The Miraculous of Time."

Pharaoh then re-wrapped Ladybug's head in bandages. "Thoth, give me time!" He exclaimed, calling on the god's power and morphing the mask into the face of a baboon.

Pharaoh then summoned a time bubble in front of him and shot it forward. While Chat leapt out of the way, Bunnyx did not know what it was and attempted to block it. However, the bubble quickly enveloped the heroine. And just as quickly shot passed her, leaving her unphased. "What?" Pharaoh asked in surprise.

"Ha! The Miraculous is immune to time alteration!" Chat called.

Bunnyx lowered her guard and blinked in surprise before smirking. She then continued her charge with a war cry. "Onuris, bring me victory!" Pharaoh called, calling on the powers of a new god.

With a flash of light, Pharaoh's mask changed into the head of a lion. Not a lioness, a male lion. However, the gold mane was decorated with what could only be described as ostrich feathers. The feathers were sparse, but there were enough to be noticeable. This new god caused Bunnyx to stop in her tracks, skidding to a halt. That wasn't Onuris' power, no. That was just the heroine not knowing what power Onuris granted.

Pharaoh raised his right hand causing a spear to manifest before grabbing onto it. Pharaoh then pulled his arm back, aiming the spear at Bunnyx. "Bunnyx! Look out!" Chat called before Pharaoh threw his weapon at the stunned heroine.

* * *

[Bunnyx _– Future_]

_Bunnyx's breath was heavy as the pain and visions faded from her mind. Tears in her eyes as she cupped her mouth with one hand. She knew of an entire life that never existed. A time that never happened._

"_Alix?" Chat asked, concerned about his friend._

"_Fluff, Counter Clockwise." Bunnyx choked out, reverting the heroine to her civilian form._

_Alix then held up her hand to see that she was wearing an engagement ring and wedding band. While the wedding band was nothing special, just the typical silver colored ring, the engagement ring was a rosegold band with a morganite gemstone resting in the center. She cursed as Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped. "Alix? Is that?" Ladybug asked in concern._

"_A Paradox Anomaly." Chat breathed, knowing exactly what was happening._

_Ladybug put her hands over her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry."_

_Alix shook her head. "It's not your fault. I was the one who altered time. This is my punishment."_

_Chat held out his ringed hand. Alix nodded. This wasn't the first time Chat Noir assisted in this. Alix took off the two rings on her hand gave them to Chat, who then balled his hand into a fist. "Cataclysm." He whispered, destroying the two anomalous objects._

_Alix then stood, arms crossed over her chest. "I have to go. I'll see you two later." She stated before walking away._

"_Alix." Ladybug called after her, but Chat put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Let her be." Chat stated. "It's their anniversary, after all."_

* * *

[Bunnyx – Present]

Bunnyx's eyes went wide when Pharaoh produced a spear out of thin air. Surely her own brother wouldn't try to bring her harm. But the heroine forgot that this was not Jalil. This was an Akuma. And the Akuma would do whatever it took to complete its goal.

The spear was thrown by the Akumatized Jalil and Bunnyx was frozen in fear. "Bunnyx, watch out!" Chat called before the cat-themed hero jumped in front of Bunnyx.

The spear went through Chat's left, upper torso and only stopped just before it could reach Bunnyx. Chat had caught the spear as it went through his body. "C-Chat?" Bunnyx stammered.

"Welp, guess my endurance has it's limits." Chat joked as a trickle of blood rolled out of his mouth.

Chat then fell to one knee and coughed up a bit of blood. "Now's your chance to stop him." He said hoarsely, but still somehow with a smile.

Bunnyx, still horrified, nodded. "Burrow!" She called out, opening a time portal above her so that it pointed at Pharaoh.

Bunnyx then sprang into action. She grabbed the spear and yanked it the rest of way out of Chat's body, causing him to howl in pain. "Sorry." Bunnyx replied with a hiss before launching herself up into the portal to go back in time.

* * *

[Chat Noir]

"Onuris, bring me victory!" Pharaoh called, calling on the powers of a new god.

With a flash of light, Pharaoh's mask changed into the head of a lion. Not a lioness, a male lion. However, the gold mane was decorated with what could only be described as ostrich feathers. The feathers were sparse, but there were enough to be noticeable. This new god caused Bunnyx to stop in her tracks, skidding to a halt. That wasn't Onuris' power, no. That was just the heroine not knowing what power Onuris granted.

Pharaoh raised his right hand causing a spear to manifest before grabbing onto it. Chat did not like where this was going. "Bunnyx, watch out!" Chat called before he saw a white portal open above the three. "What?"

A second Bunnyx then leapt out of the portal with an exact duplicate of Pharaoh's spear, only hers had blood on it. '_Okay, there goes that_ _idea._' Chat thought, erasing the thought of jumping in front of his Bunnyx.

The time clone gave a battle cry as she fell towards Pharaoh, spear at the ready. Pharaoh, still with his own spear, recovered from his shock and uses telepathy to move the mummified Ladybug in front of him like a shield. Both Chat and the two Bunnyxs went wide-eyed just before the time clone's spear pierced through Ladybug's chest. "No!" Chat cried out in horror.

His Bunnyx then called out, "Burrow!" and a white portal opened in front of Chat. "Go!"

Chat shook his head before charging into the portal, going back in time.

* * *

[Pharaoh]

Pharaoh pulled back his arm that held the spear, ready to strike. "Bunnyx! Watch Out!" Chat cried before two white portals opened on either side of him.

"What?" Pharaoh and Chat exclaimed before a second Bunnyx holding a duplicate of Pharaoh's spear flew out of one portal while a second Chat Noir flew out of the other, both giving a battle cry.

Pharaoh uses his telepathy to block the time clone of Chat Noir with Ladybug and blocked Bunnyx's clone with his own spear. Clone Chat tackled the hostage Ladybug and booked it for the real Chat.

"Looks like Onuris is failing you, Pharaoh." Bunnyx's time clone remarked. "You're now without Ladybug. And soon, without an Akuma."

Pharaoh glared under his mask. "We'll see about that." He growled.

* * *

[Ladybug]

The bandages around Ladybug disintegrated, freeing her from her uncomfortable bondage. "Thanks Chat, I – uh," She began before seeing the two Chat Noir's starring back at her with worried expressions on their faces. "I must be having a dream."

The two Chats smiled. "Glad to know you're dreaming about me." They said simultaneously.

Ladybug deadpanned. "Enough fooling around Chat, erm, Chats."

The Chat holding her pointed to the first. "He's your Chat. I'm bad future Chat. Guess you could say I'm Chat Luck." He explained, inputting a bad pun.

"Nah, nah, nah. Your shortened name would still be Chat. How about… Présage Noir?" Chat original stated.

Clone Chat thought it over. "I like it. Présage." He said, taking it with pride.

Ladybug growled, causing the two Chats to snicker. "Sorry M'lady." They replied.

* * *

[Bunnyx – Time Clone]

Both Bunnyx and her time clone began to fend off Pharaoh, trying to figure out where the Akuma was hiding. The time clone then noticed the box with ancient writing on it. Because of her stature, she was able to see the text on the bottom. The French text. "**ONLY THE PASSAGE OF TIME MAY UNLOCK THE KEY TO THE END.**" She read. "This is the arch that cursed Miraculous is in!"

Clone Bunnyx was shoved back before Pharaoh took a swing at the original Bunnyx. "So you finally figured it out." Pharaoh mocked. "No matter. I will still get what I want. I will free the false god. And you will be helpless to stop me."

"Yeah, I think not. I still have my power to go back in time." The original Bunnyx stated. "All I have to do is go back to right before you succeed and stop whatever made you succeed in the first place."

"Yeah, so long as we keep going back to before we use Burrow, we have an unlimited supply of time travel." The time clone stated.

Pharaoh chuckled. "Then you are forever trapped in this fight with me."

The two Bunnyxs gritted their teeth, glaring at Pharaoh.

* * *

[Chat Noir]

Présage Noir released Ladybug before he and Chat began formulating a plan. "So where is his Akuma hiding?" Chat asked.

"Well, my money is on his pendant. Like the first time we fought him." Présage stated.

"Makes sense. But what's with the box?" Ladybug asked.

Présage and Chat tapped their chins. "Didn't Bunnyx say something about a bad Miraculous?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, one so evil, it gives Hawkmoth a run for his money." Présage stated.

Ladybug held her own chin in thought. "That must be the Miraculous Pharaoh was talking about. So there is a chance that box is where it is sealed."

"So no more Cataclysm?" Présage asked, being the one who freed Ladybug from her bondage earlier.

"Right. Pharaoh might use the box as a shield against it. Giving him exactly what he wants." Ladybug stated.

Chat and Présage nodded. "Right."

* * *

[Bunnyx]

Bunnyx's time clone swung her spear at Pharaoh, who dodged the attempt before Bunnyx classic took a swing at him with her umbrella. Pharaoh caught the attack and ripped the weapon from her hands. "Your attacks are futile. Stop this pointlesd resisting and give me the Miraculous of Time."

"Not happening, Pharaony!" Bunnyx mocked, kicking the umbrella out of Pharaoh's hand.

Clone Bunnyx caught the umbrella and tossed it back to her past self. "Say, wouldn't it be easier if you gave up? It's not like you're going to open the arch anyway."

"Yeah, so let's just return it to where it belongs and forget this ever happened." Bunnyx stated after catching her umbrella and dodging another strike from her Akumatized brother.

"Never!" Pharaoh barked.

Suddenly, Chat Noir's staff extended and knocked the arch away causing Pharaoh's telepathic grip to release it. "No!" Pharaoh roared.

"Bunnyx! Now!" Ladybug called out.

The two Bunnyxs nodded. "Burrow!" Bunnyx called, summoning a portal to where the arch flew right into it.

Time clone Bunnyx then grabbed Pharaoh's pendant and tossed it to Chat Noir classic. "Do your thing, Kitty!"

Chat caught the pendant. "Cataclysm!" He called before the pendant crumbled within his grasp, releasing the Akuma.

Ladybug then opened her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you li-"

Ladybug was interrupted by the Akuma purifying itself. "Oh come on! Again?" She asked in annoyance.

Jalil then began to laugh. "You fools." He said, earning the attention of the five in front of him.

"Why are you laughing?" Chat asked.

A whit port the opened right where Bunnyx classic placed hers when using Burrow. "I've won." Jalil replied in a sinister tone as the portal spat out the arch.

The two Bunnyxs' eyes went wide when they realized what he meant. The arch landed on the ground, in front of Jalil, on its side so that the text underneath was visible.

**ONLY THE PASSAGE OF TIME MAY UNLOCK THE KEY TO THE END**

The arch then began clicking as if locks were being undone. The arch's lid fell off causing a ball of dark light to shoot out and fly around Jalil.

All five heroes stood in horror as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

* * *

[Bunnyx – _Future_]

_Alix was currently walking through a cemetery. Her head held low as she made her way passed the gravestones of those who have since moved on. The sun was just finishing to set, making this ordeal much more ominous._

_It didn't take long for her to reach her destination. A single gravestone. One she always visited, every year, at this exact time. After looking at it with a stoic expression, Alix fell to her knees and broke down into tears._

_This tombstone had the her surname etched into it, Kubdel, followed by a date that only meant anything to her._

_She cried as she did every time she came here. Recollecting her greatest failure._

_Her mourning was soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice. One that brought anger and fear every time she heard it. "Hello, Bunnyx." The voice hissed, causing the heroine's breath to hitch._

_Alix glared and swiftly turned around and stood up to face the intruder as she called out, "Fluff, Clockwise!"_

_When she was finally standing, she had her umbrella pointed at her opponent. "You dare show your face here," Bunnyx spat. "Osiris!"_

* * *

[Jalil]

The light faded, revealing a kwami. The kwami in question looked very similar to a leopard, however, around its tiny head was a crown of ten horns, with the front most horn being bigger than the others. The kwami then opened its snake-like lime-green eyes.

* * *

_**DM Notes – Well that took longer than I expected. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of Out of Time. Stay tuned for the epic second half.**_


End file.
